


Three of a Kind

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Consensual, Double Penetration, Eggs, Enemas, Fisting, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Jamie, Richard and Young and all the games they play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingCat/gifts).



> Thank you for the lovely Emma who helped me with this fic, and a big, big shout out to LaughingCat who gave me such a lovely prompt!

 

 

_ Jamie _

 

Seriously, he loved his work, programming was his life, and he could get lost in it for days on end.

Or at least he used to, before Richard came around. He wasn’t, like sappy about it, but he was pretty sure that meeting him and getting to explore all the really fucking kinky shit they did together changed his life forever. He couldn’t say for sure that it was for the better, but Jamie was eager to find out.

It also meant that he had something to look forward to when he got home from work. They have been together for almost three years now, but that didn’t make things any less exciting, and he hoped it never would.

Today, he was especially impatient to get home, because fucking Richard decided that it would be a good idea for him to wear a vibrator to work. Jamie hadn’t liked the idea, he didn’t want to do anything that could jeopardize his productivity, but well. Richard had a way with words. Words that made his skin prickle and sent down little electric currents of pleasure along his spine.

So he tried. Richard bought the egg vibrator online, it was glaringly pink and also remote controlled.  _ Long distance _ remote controlled. If he wanted to be honest, half of the appeal had been that it was an actual wi-fi gadget with an app and everything. 

They both downloaded the application, making Jamie’s own phone the relay for Richard’s.

The man promised that he wouldn’t abuse the power he literally held in his hands, but - and really, Jamie should have expected it - he didn’t exactly keep to his word.

It had been all fine in the morning, but the buzzing started more often by midday, exiling Jamie to the bathroom all through lunch, where he came like a teenager, just from having the toy go off against his prostate.

Even with everything, he had been good. He didn’t touch his cock, not like Richard had to order him to be honest. Jamie found that there was a constant, low-grade excitement in not playing with himself without permission, and so far he hasn’t been desperate enough to break his little rule.

And it didn’t hurt that Richard absolutely loved the fact that he had self control like that.

Anyway, it had been a long day, and he was happy to finally close the door of their appartment behind himself. The toy started buzzing again when he was in the elevator, making the ride a bit awkward when Mr Schmidt from upstairs joined him.

“I’m home,” he said, though he was pretty sure that Richard was well aware.

“Mhm, had a good day?” the man asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway. Jamie had to swallow at the sight of him. There was something in a wickedly handsome, blond guy wearing an apron that did things to him.

“Would have been better if someone haven’t been a bit… trigger happy,” he said finally, not wanting to inflate Richard’s ego with too much staring. He was more than well equipped in that department.

Along with other departments.

“Oh, is my baby boy cranky?” the man asked, all fake-innocence. Jamie kind of wanted to punch him, but it didn’t last long, not with those words again, he should have never let Richard realize what they did to him.

The man put the spatula down, opening his arms. His phone was nowhere in site, which was a problem because that fucking toy was still going.

“Come here,” he said.

Jamie wasn’t proud of how quickly he crossed the distance between them, but. It had been a hard day, doing his best while being… distracted. He deserved some comforting, damn it.

Richard was warm and firm against him, arms strong as they closed around him, rubbing his back.

“I was good,” Jamie said, just for good measure because it beared repeating.

Them man pulled him a bit tighter, nuzzling the top of his head.

“I knew you would be, darling, I knew. Such a good boy for Daddy, I’m so proud of you,” he said, all the praise making him shiver, the sound of Richard’s silky voice almost like a physical caress against his skin.

“Are you ready, baby-boy?” Richard asked finally, after they stood there for a few minutes, just holding each-other.

Jamie didn’t even understand what he meant, but then his belly flipped with excitement. They’ve been practicing for a while, and by now he managed to do it about 93% of the time (not like he kept a record - okay, he totally did). He nodded, not looking up.

Waiting.

“Come,” Richard said, breathing the word against his ear softly.

Jamie was almost taken aback by the force of it, his body twitched and there was a high pitched moan he tried to stifle against Richard’s shirt, but he did it, hot come spurting into his boxers.

It was amazing. Not just the orgasm - thought that was definitely good too - but the mere thought that Richard had so much power over him, that a single word was enough to make him lose his tedious control.

The man held him though the aftershocks, murmuring sweet little nothings into his hair all the while.

“That was lovely, darling,” he said, kissing the line of his jaw.

Jamie was really fucking tired. He didn’t realize how much more energy it took to simply function today, but it was starting to show.

“You did well, let’s do it again, hm?” Richard said, making him freeze. What? 

The toy was still going in his ass, buzzing incessantly against his prostate, not letting him get soft, no matter how exhausted he was.

Jamie made a desperate little noise against the man’s chest. He had no idea if it was incredulity or some kind of question, but it didn’t matter anyway.

“That’s okay, I’m here. One more, baby boy, just one more for daddy. Come,” he said. 

It... He. 

Jamie didn’t understand what was happening to his body. He just came, for fuck’s sake, like five minutes ago… But it didn’t seem to matter as he twitched his way through another orgasm, that got wrenched out of him by Richard’s voice. They had been working on the coming on command thing for ages, but he had no idea it would end up like this.

Fuck, his cock hurt. His prostate hurt, oversensitive and abused by the day-long stimulation. 

It didn’t feel good anymore.

He didn’t realize that he said it out loud until Richard hushed him, reaching into his pocket and finally - blessedly - making the vibrator stop.

Jamie kind of collapsed against him with a relief, not even bothering to throw a fit when his lover picked him up and took him to the bedroom - princess style.

He was due for a nap, damn it.

 

_ Richard _

 

Jamie was lovely every second of every day, but for some reason, he was especially beautiful when he was biting back sobs with tears running down his face.

“You are doing so good,” he crooned, enjoying the way his boy flushed at the words. Damn, Jamie was made for him - so eager, soaking up everything, be it praise or punishment.

His dear, bright boy.

Of course, he wasn’t his usual, bratty self right now, right now he was just a poor, wrecked mess, twisting on the bed, even though he already knew that the bindings wouldn’t budge.

“Hush now, you really don’t want me to fuck this up,” Richard told him, swatting the boy’s thigh in reprimand.

Jamie moaned. It was a bit muffled behind his gag, but still enough to make Richard want to push just a little further. There was nothing better than seeing the boy completely ruined.

When he finally subsided, Richard grabbed his cock again - gently - and pulled out an inch of the thick metal sound lodged deep into Jamie’s urethra before letting it go and watching with rapt attention as it sunk back in.

Fuck, that looked good.

“Well, would you look at that… So pretty, I love the way your hungry little piss slit just swallows it down,” he said. Jamie’s chest was rising and falling rapidly with huge, shuddering breaths as he tried to keep still.

Richard wanted to put clamps on those pretty little nipples, but he didn’t want his boy to be distracted from what they were doing.

Jamie didn’t like sounding, not at first anyway. Richard suspected that they weren’t very good together in that regard, because the boy couldn’t say no to trying everything on god’s green earth, and he himself had a hard time to put a stop to things when Jamie was begging for more.

Sometimes he was pretty sure that their relationship was a disaster waiting to happen, but so far they alway avoided catastrophe.

“Are you ready for another one, darling?” he asked, pulling the sound out slowly, making sure that Jamie could feel the drag of it on the walls of his urethra.

The boy threw his head back on a moan, fingers clenching. Gorgeous.

Richard squirted a bit more lube to Jamie’s cockhead, rubbing it in with his thumb. Damn, he loved the way that little slit was gaping open. He wanted all of his boy, to own him completely, even there.

“You love this, don’t you?” 

Jamie was shivering constantly, body sweaty and covered in goosebumps as he worked the pad of his finger over that sweet little head in slow, deliberate circles. Jamie could complain all he wanted, he couldn’t fool Richard, not when his body couldn’t lie.

“Hm, I know you do. All that sniveling and talking back and look at you now, your cute cocklet is just aching to be stuffed, isn’t it? Of course it is… Daddy’s little boy.”

Jamie made a small sound again, sweet and desperate, like he couldn’t decide if he was about to come or die. Maybe a little bit of both.

Richard picked up the next sound from the kit. It was almost as thick as a pinky. Almost.

“Going to stretch you so much down here, darling. Going to fuck you here, put my finger into you and fuck this little cock until you’re begging to come.”

Jamie’s back arched off the bed a bit, eyes shut tight. He loved the way his boy could get lost in pleasure, in just a promise of what was to come.

That enthusiasm never failed to drive him mad. Madder.

He fitted the lubed tip of the rod to Jamie’s cock and pushed it in slowly. It was a tight fit. Tighter than the one before, but he was careful and relentless, for once not focusing on the delicious sounds his lover made. 

Jamie’s face was messy with tears, blotchy. Richard knew that the boy thought he looked ugly when he was crying, but he had to disagree. He didn’t think he ever saw anything as beautiful as that pale, pretty face flushing bright red under the dark, messy curls. Jamie was the picture of debauchery and Richard loved to be the one to get him there.

He pulled the sound back and fucked it in nice and easy, holding the boy’s cock firm. Fuck, he could actually feel it going in, the unyielding metal stretching that sweet little piss hole.

“Does it hurt, darling? It’s okay, you will get used to it, we will do it as long as we have to.”

Richard knew what he wanted, always. He wanted to push his finger in there, to feel Jamie where nobody else ever felt him before. Jamie was his, inside and out, every single hole on that lovely, lean body was Richard’s to play with and he intended to have his way with all of them.

He kept at it for a few moments, watching as his boy got more and more riled up. Jamie had wonderful self-control but it was cracking. He was wiggling on the bed, muscles working as he tried to make sense of everything Richard made him experience.

One or two more sessions and they would be there, he couldn’t wait.

“Alright, baby boy, you did so well, going to make you come now, okay?”

Jamie actually shook his head, whining. Oh, the sweet, sweet boy. Richard knew him well enough to know what it meant. His poor little Jamie was too overwhelmed. But he would have to come anyway, because Richard wanted him too.

“It’s going to be okay, love,” he promised, pulling the sound out so there were only about two inches inside and started to slowly jack the boy’s reddened, abused little cock.

Jamie was throwing his head from side to side, body tensed to the very last muscle, breathing noisily through his nose.

“Almost there, baby,” Richard told him, adding a little twist on the upward stroke, the way he knew Jamie liked it. The effect was almost instantaneous.

He waited until the last second, until he saw the boy’s balls pull up tight, ready shoot their load.

Richard pulled out the sound, knowing just the friction inside his stretched urethra would be enough to push Jamie over the edge.

And how right he was.

 

_ Young _

 

Young was having such a nice day…

Well, no, no he wasn’t actually. He was having a horrible day. He had been at the clinic for almost twelve hours already, and he still had two left, because Dr. Dorsey was down with the flu.

He really didn’t need any complications. But, as his luck would have it, nurse Dorothy stormed into his room, looking like she was a second away from having a stroke.

Young liked working with Dorothy, even though he didn’t actually  _ like  _ her, she was great at her job, but also was the kind of grandma that would ruin the Thanksgiving dinner by saying something nasty about minorities…

“Doctor Lee, those… those people are here again,” she said, apparently barely able to contain her disdain.

Oh, god.

There was only one couple to invoke that tone, and they always meant trouble, whether it was a stuck buttplug, rope burns or sprains.

He got up, wishing desperately to be home, or anywhere but at work. It wasn’t like… He didn’t hate Mr. and Mr. Kinky, he was just way too tired to deal with them. Even when he was in top form, it took an extraordinary amount of energy to stay professional around them.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he said, shooing Dorothy away. It was better if there were no witnesses.

“Exam room two,” she said before storming off.

Great.

He made his way over, straightening his coat in front of the door, and then wanting to slap himself for making the extra effort.

“Good evening,” he said, trying for calm. Why the fuck were these people so good looking? The older one, Richard, if he remembered, was blond and sophisticated, looking like he could take a man apart with his pinky in the best ways. The younger one was… James? No, Jamie. An adorable little twink with large, green eyes and a mop of dark hair. He looked like trouble, and from what he saw of them so far, he definitely  _ was  _ trouble.

“Good evening, dear doctor,” Richard said, sitting on a chair like he owned the place. He had a really wicked smile to go with that flirty tone.

“Evenin’...” Jamie said, sulking by the wall. He looked grumpy and especially uncomfortable.

“So, what can I help you with today?” he asked, looking at the younger man, because it was always, always him.

“I have splinters. In my butt,” Jame said, disgruntledly, shooting a dark look at his boyfriend.

Young couldn’t help sighing. Because of course.

“Alright, get undressed please, and on the table.”

He was kind of prepared to see that pretty bubble butt - he’d seen it enough by now that he didn’t immediately start salivating - but he wasn’t prepared to see it while it was nice and rosy from a spanking.

Thank god his coat was buttoned up. 

He got out a pair of tweezers and pulled up a chair, asserting the damage. It wasn’t anything serious, really just a few splinters, but he imagined they weren’t too pleasant, especially not stuck in skin already sensitized.

“Okay, I will get them out in a second, please stay still,” he said. Jamie did as he was told, but he hissed like a kitten as soon as Young touched his butt.

Damn that sound was cute.

“I don’t even want to know how you got these,” he murmured under his breath, not even realizing that he said it out loud until Richard spoke up, from right behind him.

“Well, we actually bought a lovely wooden spatula… I told Jamie we should get it polished for safety, but… He can be very persuasive, as you can imagine. Oh, also, those candles you recommended - the low temperature ones - they do work wonderfully...”

Young could imagine all too well. Especially with Richard basically whispering the words into his ear. He closed his eyes for a second.

He was a doctor damn it.

“Please step back,” he barked, feeling utterly fed up with everything all of a sudden. It had been such a long day. He glanced up, seeing Richard backing off with his hands in the air in surrender.

“What’s gotten into you, doc?” Jamie asked, looking over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. “You okay?”

“I’m sorry, that tone was uncalled for,” he said, meaning it. He did actually like this couple. They obviously cared for each-other and he assumed that they flirted with everyone. On certain days he did actually like the attention they paid him, this was just not one of those days.

“It’s fine,” Richard assured him - from a respectable distance away. 

Jamie wiggled his ass a bit into his face.

“Sure is, just get to it, would you?”

Young snorted, plucking one of the splinters out, making the boy twitch.

“It’s just been a long day. My car broke down on the way to work, I got soaked in the rain, I didn’t have time to eat and this is my… thirteenth hour here,” he explained as he pulled the splinters out one-by-one.

Richard hummed from behind him, stepping closer, but only to ruffle Jamie’s hair, who was biting the sleeve of his cardigan.

“Sounds like you are having a rough one, doctor. How much is left of your shift?”

Young glanced at the clock, blinking a bit. Damn, he just wanted to sleep. And eat. 

“One and a half hours, and then… I don’t even know. Have to take the train probably,” he said, feeling utterly exhausted just from the thought of it.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Richard said with a winning grin, making both Jamie and Young look at him sharply. “What do you say, we get some chinese on the corner after you’re finished with him and wait for you in the lobby? You can eat while we take you home.”

Wait, was he… Was this a pick up?

Young looked at Jamie, knowing that he should just say no. This was probably very unethical.

The boy was still looking at his boyfriend, eyes narrowed. Richard raised an eyebrow, and then there was a whole silent conversation that he wasn’t privy to.

In the end Jamie rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah sure. We will be here at nine, sharp,” he declared like it was all decided.

Young wanted to open his mouth to object but the boy did that little wiggly thing again.

“Just get  _ ooon  _ with it! I swear to god there won’t be dessert for you.”

Young swallowed. What the hell just happened? He wasn’t sure, but he realized that he was eager to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I would like to thank both the lovely Laughing Cat for prompting this amazing story, and Emma for betaing it!
> 
> You both rock, my dears!

 

That ride home was just the first of many and before he knew it, Young was caught in the whirlwind that was Mr. and Mr. Kinky. Honestly, he didn’t imagine that it would lead anywhere. Yeah, those two looked great, but he was a doctor and he didn’t know how he felt about doing anything other than polite socialization with his patients.

But  _ damn _ . They were persistent. Young did everything he could not to encourage them, but it was hard. Richard was a flirt machine and Jamie had a unique sort of snark that had him look like an angry kitten. It usually made Young very tempted to give the kid a belly-rub just to see him splutter.

Soon enough, they had a weekly dinner date in the local multicultural restaurant, which worked out great, because Young loved his Korean, Jamie couldn’t live without pizza and Richard had a lot of fun eating through the whole menu.

Realizing that he was actually looking forward to meeting the couple - preferably outside the clinic, and without sex-related injuries included - was a bit of a shock. He had no idea what he was doing, getting his hopes up. He was a serial monogamist, or at least he had been, back when he actually had time to date. And anyway, the chances of an obviously happy couple wanting to include a third person was pretty slim. Right?

Right.

That didn’t stop him from thinking about it in his weaker moments. He could just imagine Jamie being tied up, stuffed full of something big and heavy to make him moan. Young wanted to see that pretty face blush, or pout when things didn’t go the way he wanted. And Richard. Richard would absolutely make sure that things didn’t go as Jamie wanted, that man was always,  _ always  _ set on pushing the buttons of people around him, and Young couldn’t help wondering if he would find  _ his  _ weak spots too…

But as nice as it was to daydream, he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

 

***

 

“So, what should we do with him?” Jamie asked, slurping his coke noisily through his straw as they waited for their dear doctor to turn up.

“What do you mean, love?” Richard asked, playing innocent, but Jamie could see the - almost - resignation in his eyes. Oh, he knew that his boyfriend would never give up on something he set his mind on, but well. Young seemed to be made of stone; ignoring all their flirting, all their innuendoes, everything.

“I think we should just… hit him over the head and drag him home,” Jamie said, when he realized that he wasn’t going to get a straight answer, making Richard grin.

“As lovely as the idea is, I don’t think he would appreciate that,” he said.

Jamie pouted, blowing bubbles into his drink, uncaring of the way his other half rolled his eyes at the childish behavior.

“Or… we need to be blunt. Like, really, really blunt.”

It was Jamie’s original idea. He had little patience for all the posturing and wooing Richard preffered; he was a firm believer of the easiest, fastest solution.

For once, Richard didn’t shoot him down immediately.

He was just about to try to convince him when Young finally arrived, plopping down in the third chair around their small table with a defeated sigh.

“Hi, sorry for being late,” he started, but it wasn’t like they minded, not when the poor doctor looked like he’d been through the wringer. His clothes - usually neat and professional - were wrinkled, just like the skin under his eyes.

“My, my. What happened, are you okay?” Richard asked immediately. Young rubbed his hand over his face before answering. Even Jamie had to admit that he was getting worried.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I couldn’t go home last night because apparently there is pest control happening in the building. Except that my landlord forgot to mention it, so now I’m locked out for three days… God. I haven’t even showered in the last 50 hours, I must be disgusting, I’m sorry.”

Well, that was awful. And also kind of great.

“Hey,” Jamie said, grabbing the doctor’s hand, “It’s cool. You know what you need, doc? You need a home cooked meal, a bath and a comfy bed, and not to sit in a restaurant making small talk. Come on, you can crash at our place.”

For a few, torturous seconds he was sure that he would be turned down, but for once Richard decided to back up one of his plans for a change.

“Jamie’s completely right, Young. I can make something while you take a nice, relaxing bath. We can have Mac and cheese in front of the tv…”

The man looked from one of them to the other for a minute, clearly fighting with himself, but in the end he let out a long breath and nodded.

“Alright, I’m sold.”

Jamie held himself back from pumping his fist in the air in victory, but it was a close call.

 

***

 

An hour and a half later they were doing just that, watching old X-Files reruns in front of the tv in comfortable silence. Richard could see how relieved Young was that they actually kept their word and didn’t try anything. Whatever Jamie thought, this wasn’t a case when they could succeed with a battering ram.

Their lovely, kind doctor needed a bit of convincing. He needed to know that they were serious about this, that they didn’t just want a fling, or to spice up their sex lives… Well, it would be a nice added benefit, but it wasn’t like they were particularly vanilla anyway.

He got up and took out their trays when everyone was finished, and then just stood in the door, looking at Jamie and Young complaining at the tv. That was the exact moment when Richard realized how  _ right  _ this would be. Yeah, he and Jamie needed someone to hopefully keep them in line to avoid the all too common injuries during playtime, but it wasn’t just that. He loved his boy with all his might, and Jamie loved him too, but he could see how well Young would fit in between them. And their doctor also needed people to look after him… Richard had a feeling that that would be a two person job too.

 

***

 

Young was nodding off by the time X-Files was over. When he blinked his eyes open, his head was rolled onto Richard’s shoulder and Jamie was basically lying in his lap, limbs hanging in every direction. For a second he stiffened, wanting to get out from… from such an intimate moment that should be shared between a couple, but Richard reached over and patted his hand.

“It’s fine. You both had a long day,” he said quietly. He turned the volume down and started surfing the channels, rubbing his chin against the top of Young’s head.

The light of the screen made the whole living room dance in bright colors as they sat there in silence. Jamie was snoring a bit.

“You know,” Richard told him a moment later, shifting slightly to make the angle more comfortable for him. “We are completely serious.”

Young didn’t know what to say to that. It wasn’t… He thought it should be a shock that he wasn’t imagining all the flirting the other two did, but it really wasn’t. He didn’t know what to do with the information.

“We have talked about it, my boy and I,” the man continued, thankfully not expecting him to have a reply at the ready. “And, we think you’re a bright, loyal and gorgeous man, and we both would love to see how well you could work with us.”

Young licked his lips. To say that he wasn’t flattered would have been a lie, but that didn’t mean that the knot of uncertainty in the pit of his stomach was loosening.

“As what?” he asked quietly. He didn’t know when his hand found its way to Jamie’s hair, but combing through the curly strands still made his nerves settle.

“As whatever you would like,” Richard said, with enough confidence for the both of them.

 

***

 

When Jamie woke up, Young was already gone from the couch. He could feel his brows furrow in confusion, but Richard was quick to pull him into a hug when he finally managed to get himself to stand.

“I’ve already made the guestroom up for him,” he said, pinching Jamie’s ass. “Don’t pout. The man deserves a good night’s sleep. But…”

“But what?” Jamie asked, kicking off the floor and locking his ankles around Richard’s waist. He felt like being carried, and thankfully his lover was all too happy to oblige.

“But, we talked a bit. I made our intentions clear. I was very, very blunt. Are you happy?”

Jamie grinned into Richard’s neck. He was, actually, but there was no reason to inflate that ego even more. He just hummed, pressing a quick kiss into the warm skin of the man’s throat.

“And?”

“And we will see. He will have to decide on his own, he’s a big boy.”

Jamie giggled as they closed the bedroom door behind them and he was thrown onto the bed, bouncing a few times before melting into the mattress. Damn, he was still so sleepy.

He burrowed under the covers, not even waiting for Richard to get in.

“But that’s just it…” he mumbled, already half asleep. “I wanna know how big of a boy he is.”

He could practically see Richard roll his eyes, even with his own closed.

“Stop whining, love. He will come around,” the man promised, pulling him close and turning the lights off. Jamie hoped he was right, though if there was one thing he learned about Richard, it was that he was rarely wrong.

 

***

 

The morning started well. Richard was the first one up, as usual. When he didn’t have to work, Jamie could sleep until noon, and he knew that Young had a day off too. Honestly, he did have a few meeting arranged himself, but it was nothing his secretary couldn’t rearrange. Richard felt like today his place was right here, to make sure his brilliant boy didn’t muck up all the hard work they did so far.

He made pancakes for breakfast, feeling content and comfortable. The kitchen was his realm, and he was the kind of person who never forgot the old saying about the way to a man’s heart.  _ And  _ he had two of them to take care of.

Not like Jamie needed much wooing, but Richard couldn’t actually get enough of feeding his boy, not when he was still as thin as a whip, even though he did everything in his power to make him get some meat on his bones.

Young was the next one awake, and Richard could barely keep himself from saying something utterly inappropriate at the sight of him. It was no wonder, considering that the good doctor was wearing nothing more than a thin tank top and a pair of Richard’s old, soft sweatpants.

“Good morning,” he said instead, pulling out a chair for the man.

Young plopped down, giving him a somewhat shy smile. His usually neat hair was standing up in every direction, making Richard want to ruffle it even more.

“Good morning, that smells lovely,” Young said, inhaling deeply as Richard put a full plate in front of him.

“It’s the-”

“-most important meal of the day,” he finished, already pouring syrup over his little tower.

Richard snorted. If he wanted a sign that they were meant to be, this had to be it.

Young was almost finished with his first pancake when Jamie stumbled inside, looking like a zombie. He didn’t reply to either of their ‘good mornings’ just mumbled something rather unintelligible before he stalked over to Richard and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

That was all business as usual, except that right after Jamie did the same with a rather dumbstruck Young.

The kitchen was silent for a minute as he sat down in his chair, blinking up at Richard, waiting for his own breakfast, seemingly baffled by the looks he was getting.

“What?”

 

***

 

That was a very good question. Young would have appreciated an answer, because Jamie just fucking kissed him, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The boy looked at the two of them in confusion. His brain probably still struggling with the last vestiges of sleep as he tried to work out what he did wrong…

“Oh,” he said finally, eyes stuck on Young’s lips. “Well, it was bound to happen,” he muttered with a shrug. Richard stifled something suspiciously close to a burst of laughter and then served his lover with breakfast. He dropped a hand on Young’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before getting his own plate.

Well.

Well that was... He didn’t know what to think about things. His mouth was still tingling, but more importantly, for a second there was such a surge of… of happiness in his chest, that it was hard to wrap his head around it. It made him realize how much he’d missed being in a relationship, being with someone who handed out affection as naturally as breathing, and sitting in that kitchen, eating the food Richard made for them with Jamie’s taste still lingering on his lips, it wasn’t so hard to imagine having that kind of pleasure in his life again. 

He wasn’t hungry anymore.

Jamie - more awake now that he had a cup of steaming coffee and a mountain of pancakes in front of him - was working on covering everything in butter and syrup with intent focus.

Richard didn’t use butter at all, and only a few drops of maple syrup, cutting his pancakes neatly. Young couldn’t stop looking at them. They were both gorgeous, even though they were both vastly different.

Somebody’s leg brushed against his under the table, their naked ankles rubbing together. He had been a teenager the last time anyone attempted to play footsie with him, so really, there was no excuse why it made his pulse quicken and his cock stir.

He looked up, only to see Jamie grinning at him from the opposite side of the table, licking thick maple syrup off his finger in a way that was positively indecent. Young could feel himself turn beat red. He was so bad at this, not even remembering how he could reply to this kind of flirting. This probably wasn’t even flirting anymore.

Before he could melt from embarrassment, Richard smoothed his palm over his thigh, the warmth of his hand seeping through the thin material of his pants.

“Jamie, behave. You will have enough time to play after we’re finished. Young, eat your breakfast.”

Well. Okay.

 

*** 

 

Jamie’s morning was going absolutely great. Sure, he didn’t actually plan on kissing their doctor in greeting, but he refused to be ashamed about it. It was really past time they made a serious move as far as he was concerned.

He also had a blast teasing Young all through breakfast, making everything messier than usual and careful licking everything clean from his fingers to his fork. It felt like there was heat building between the thin skin of their feet where they were pressed together under the table, and he suspected that Richard also kept his hand right where it landed, on the doctor’s thigh. Jamie knew how that felt, how his lover could knead the tense muscles until they submitted to his will - like everything, really.

He could barely wait until it was over, and he kicked back his chair, climbing into Richard’s lap and kissing the hell out of him.

He could hear the breath hissing out of Young, could sense the way he tensed up, ready to bolt, but he trusted his man to handle it. He trusted him with a lot of things, and he never had to regret it.

He heard shuffling, Young getting up, just when they broke apart for breath. Richard grabbed the doctor’s arm, stopping him in his tracks to pull him closer. Jamie didn’t waste time, twisting to the side and rubbing his face against Young’s chest, taking out his best puppy eyes.

The doctor looked down at him for a long moment, cheeks going ruddy when Richard’s hand wandered to his ass, squeezing down. He gulped, eyes never leaving Jamie’s.

“This…” he had to clear his throat. “This is very unsanitary in the kitchen.”

 

***

 

Richard led them to the bedroom. It was surprisingly easy, it seemed that after Young finally made up his mind, he was in all the way. Just as well, they all did enough waiting.

Jamie - the little harlot that he was - was clinging to their dear doctor, kissing him between every step, and if not for Richard taking care of them, they would have walked into the walls at least half dozen times. He was fine with that. He liked to be in the role of the conductor, especially when he had such a lovely piece to conduct.

He only joined in when they were safely in the bedroom, stepping up behind Young and finally kissing the soft, vulnerable skin of his nape, hands going around that lithe, but still muscular body, mapping out the plains of his chest.

The doctor was moaning between them, quiet but honest and it was obviously driving Jamie mad.

“Love, get naked and on the bed,” Richard ordered, and his boy obeyed, pulling away with only a touch of reluctance. 

He wanted to kiss Young too, but it wasn’t time for that, not yet, so he stayed where he was, embracing him from behind as they watched Jamie slither out of his clothes, laying back on the unmade bed, legs parting in invitation. He could feel the rapid Young’s rapid heartbeat in front of him under his palm, and it made him smile.

“Do you want to have him?” he asked, whispering the words against the doctor’s ear, making him shiver.

“Yes.”

“Mhmmm. I will let you, but you have to be good.”

Young tensed, but it didn’t feel like panic. It felt like thrill over something new he never experienced before.

Richard walked them forward until the man’s knees touched the mattress.

“Now, my sweet Jamie loves to be held down. It drives him wild… And right now, you will be his handcuffs,” he said, giving a little push. Young went with it, catching himself on his hands as he landed over the boy on the bed.

He ran his hand over the bend of Young’s back, pulling his tank top off when he reached the hem.

“Go on, take his wrists.”

It was a lovely sight, he couldn’t stop letting his eyes roam over them. Jamie was already hard, and there was a bulge in the doctor’s pants too. Young’s muscles worked as the boy tried his hold, but he didn’t budge.

“Very good,” Richard told the both of them, taking the lube out from the nightstand. 

“Today is for learning. I want you to keep looking at each other, I want you to see everything the other feels.”

Of course, Jamie had to break the magic to glance at him, looking equal amounts cheeky and turned on. 

“And what will you be learning, Daddy?”

Richard couldn’t be angry at the insolence, not when it made Young snort out a little laugh, muscles letting the last of the nervous tension go.

“Well, baby-boy, I’m going to learn how to make our lovely doctor fall apart… along with you. Now no more talking, gaze forward.”

Jamie did as he was told, though not before giving Young a wink.

Richard had to shake his head with fondness and pride. His bright, bright boy really did know how to get people to relax.

He sat down beside them, reaching slick fingers down and between Jamie’s legs, prodding at his entrance. He - not so accidentally - brushed against Young’s cock, making the man moan.

“In my opinion, Jamie looks stunning when he is getting fingered. Especially at first, when there’s a slight burn to it. He loves it when you play with his hole.”

Young bit his lips as he watched it happen, Jamie’s face contorting in pleasure as Richard entered him, starting with two fingers just to make sure his boy could feel it.

“Yeah, just like that… and when you find his prostate?” He twisted his fingers just right, and Jamie’s back arched off the bed on a whimper. Young’s breath caught and his hips jerked forward, like he couldn’t wait to be in there. Richard could sympathize.

He added a third finger, but didn’t drag it out. It wasn’t the point right now, not when both of his lovely men were already so close to the edge, eyes lost as they mapped out each other’s faces. He pulled his fingers out and stood to stand behind Young, slowly pulling his pants down.

Richard revelled in the soft, creamy skin under his palm, and didn’t miss the way the doctor shuddered under his touch. Oh, they would definitely have fun with that later. He had a feeling the poor man was in desperate need of some gentle affection.

But not now.

He bent down to plant a kiss on the doctor’s back, mouthing at his spine until it went almost liquid under his ministrations.

“This might be a bit cold,” he warned as he reached around Young and ran a lube slick hand over his hard cock. The man jerked, gasping out in surprise. Over his shoulder, Richard could see Jamie tracing his expression with his eyes. Good.

“Now comes the fun part. Cant up your hips, love, let the good doctor in for me.” 

Jamie moaned, raising his ass as Richard gently pushed Young down, leading his heavy cock to the boy’s hole. He kept his hand there, feeling the way that nice, long dick slid inside.

He stayed there for a few moments, his other hand clamped down on Young’s hip to lead his thrusts, controlling the speed, the angle, the depth of it. His own cock was so hard it hurt.

Both of his lovers were making sounds, desperate, needy little moans. Richard drank up every single one of them.

“Keep it up,” he ordered, and was proud to see that Young did as he was told, fucking slow and easy, just like he’d been showed.

He got on the bed, sitting by Jamie’s head, where he could keep an eye on both of them.

Richard clucked his tongue.

“Now, now, open your eyes,” he said, because of course they closed it. Naughty boys.

For a second, he thought it should have been strange, that he should feel left out, but he had enough confidence in himself - and his lovers - to know that they were both aware of who was running the show. And it just made them more turned on.

Richard pulled his cock out, watching the languid way Young’s hips moved, but also noticing the strain of holding back behind them. His sweet Jamie was biting his lips, eyes half lidded, struggling to keep them open and not beg for faster and harder…

It was time to give them some relief.

Richard leaned in, kissing Young’s naked shoulder.

“You’ve done wonderful so far, you can let go now.”

There was only a groan in answer to the permission, and the doctor did just that. His knees shifted on the bed as he started really pounding into Jamie, the place where they connected making all kinds of lewd sounds in the silence.

“That’s right. Love, you may come after him,” Richard said. Jamie could come just with his ass, and this was a great time to show it off.

He wasn’t proud of it, but he could barely keep himself in check, even though he was stroking his cock lightly… But Richard knew that he was witnessing the first act of something amazing, and it left him with barely any self control.

Young was absolutely beautiful when he came, all those muscles under his silky, warm skin pulling tight as his orgasm washed over him. His face was pure ecstasy; naked and vulnerable and real, and it seemed just the sight of it was enough to push Jamie over the edge too.

Richard had always loved to look at Jamie when he was coming, and now wasn’t different either. His boy was ethereal and lovely as he surrendered himself to sensation - whether it was pleasure or pain.

Richard’s own orgasm was almost a shock, creeping up on him and then swiping over him at once. His cock jerked in his hands, shooting out a thick line of come. It hit Young’s chin, a drop of it landing on Jamie’s reddened lips.

It felt like something clicking into place.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the lovely LC for giving letting me continue this amazing story! You rock!
> 
> ETA: I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED THE SECOND CHAPTER AGAIN, BUT NOW IT'S FIXED, I'M SO SORRY!

 

Richard practically pounced on him as soon as he was in the door, making Young raise an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic enthusiasm. He had just finished a ten hour shift, and as sad as he was to admit it, he wasn’t really up for anything.

Richard didn’t care about that, he just crowded him up against the front door and proceeded to kiss the everloving shit out of him.

“What’s up?” Young asked when he was finally allowed to breath.

“Jamie is taking tomorrow off,” the man said with a smirk.

Oh, oh that was nice. They have been wanting to do something big for a while, but as luck would have it, Jamie had a huge project coming up at work and refused to cooperate. Young was almost envious of his single minded focus. He was either all about doing kinky stuff, or all about work, there was no in-between.

They - well, mostly Richard - had been nagging the boy for ages, going so far as to put him in a cockcage until he gave in. Jamie was going on a solid week of no orgasm so far, so really, it was no wonder he finally surrendered.

“Go and have a nap, he will be home in an hour. I will have him cleaned out and ready to play by the time you wake up,” Richard said. 

That was a grand idea as far as Young was concerned. The only question was if he would even be able to sleep now, with his cock getting hard just from the thought of what they were planning…

 

***

 

He slept in the guest room. Usually they all shared the master bed - honestly, he was all but officially moved in - but whenever some of them needed a nap, they used the spare room, unless they wanted to be disturbed.

Young didn’t bother getting dressed when he woke up, and went to see how the others were doing in his underwear. He wasn’t disappointed; Richard and Jamie were in the bedroom, the boy on all fours, cute little bottom wriggling in the air was the large vibrator in him buzzed almost violently.

Richard was petting his asscheeks, gentle and light, sweet talking as usual.

“That’s it, baby boy, take a bit more for Daddy,” he said. Young could see that Jamie was already teary eyed with frustration, caged cock weeping a steady stream of precome onto the sheets.

“Let me come,” the boy demanded, looking back over his shoulder angrily, eyes catching on Young entering. “Tell him!”

He shook his head, sitting down by Jamie’s side and kissing his shoulder.

“Leave me out of it, Kitten. He told you to stop overworking yourself days ago. If you’d listened, you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Richard grinned at him, slapping Jamie’s ass playfully.

“He’s right, baby. You’ve been bad, now you have to bear the consequences.”

“Ugh, you both suck,” Jamie groaned, letting his chest fall forward. He bit the pillow as Richard turned the vibrator to the highest setting. The boy’s hips jerked, humping the air.

Richard’s jeans were tented, and Young wasn’t faring any better either. There was something absolutely delicious about seeing Jamie reduced to basic instincts.

He reached out, running his fingertips around the vibrator, teasing the pink rim stretched around it. Richard’s gaze followed the path he drew, intent and blazing with want.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Young asked him. The boy didn’t know it yet, but they were going to fist him, wreck that pretty hole. Richard raised an eyebrow, lips twitching with humor.

“Well, Doctor Lee, you are the expert of the human anatomy. How do you suggest we do this?”

He didn’t want to admit how much it meant to him, that Richard was so willing to include him. Sure, he was the medical expert, but it made him feel like he belonged. 

“What are you dicks talking about?” Jamie asked. Young was amazed how he managed to sound both petulant and needy.

Richard swatted at him, making his body jolt.

“Watch your mouth, baby boy. That’s no way to talk to your betters,” he said, though there was no bite behind his words.

“We are going to stretch you real nice, Kitten,” Young said, smoothing his palm over the reddened skin of Jamie’s ass. “Richard is going to put his whole hand into you.”

The boy’s breath hitched, spine arching. A large glob of come squrted out of his cock - it couldn’t have been clearer how much he liked the idea.

“We will need lots of lube,” Young added, turning to Richard. The man nodded, getting up to fetch it. “And probably a towel, because it will be messy.”

 

***

 

It didn’t take long to set everything up and get the vibrator out of Jamie. His hole was already open and dark pink, relaxed from the assault of the toy. The boy was shaking a bit, but Young was more than certain that it was due to excitement and not nerves. 

He would have to be careful, if he didn’t want these idiots to injure someone.

He could see that Richard was turned on beyond belief too, and he was thankful that the didn’t have to ask to start things. It was safer if they let him do the hard work before the fun could begin. Of course, the man wasn’t about to be pushed aside, so he kneeled right behind Young, plastering his chest to his back and resting his chin on the doctor’s shoulder as he watched.

“W-won’t you take it off?” Jamie asked, voice going sweet and pitiful. It didn’t faze Young, he was about 90% sure that it was an act.

“Now, now, baby. We want you to concentrate on your bottom, so no. No coming until your little hole is completely ruined,” Richard told him, voice low and sensual as he put his arms around Young’s middle. He suspected it was mostly so he wouldn’t try to take over the proceedings.

He could easily fit three fingers in, but there was no need to hurry. Young went slow, enjoying the feel of Jamie’s soft, hot walls around him. Richard liked taking his time too, but more times than not, Jamie managed to rile him up enough to hurry up whatever they were doing. 

Not Young, though. He was a firm believer of enjoying things to the fullest, and that meant this too. His own cock was painfully hard, he couldn’t help but remember how that hole felt when it was wrapped around him.

They had been working up for this - they started using bigger and bigger toys around the time Jamie got straddled with his cage - just the memory of it was enough to make him break out in a sweat.

Young squirted a bit more lube onto his hand and then added his pinky, slowly sliding four fingers into Jamie. He was making cute, whiney noises, thighs trembling. He could see that the boy was holding himself back from grinding down against him - only barely -, and he did appreciate the effort.

“That’s it, Kitten, stay still, okay? Don’t want to hurt you…”

Jamie opened his eyes, looking back at him from where his face was pressed into the pillow. He bit his lips, but nodded.

Richard hummed behind him, chest rumbling with the sound.

“I love the way you take care of him. Of us,” he said, low and quiet, only for Young’s ears.

He didn’t want to admit to blushing like a schoolboy at the compliment, but he did feel his face heat up.

He worked his hand carefully, stretching that tight little hole bit-by-bit until he felt like it was safe to continue. Jamie could take all four of his finger up to the knuckles, so there was only one thing left to do.

He pulled out, ignoring - for the moment - the boy’s dejected moan, and lubed up his hand again. It was a good thing they laid a towel under Jamie, because it was dripping down his crack. But, as long as he was in charge, there was no such thing as too much lubrication.

“Okay, Jamie, I will need you to bear down when I start pushing, okay?” he asked, checking to see how the boy was handling things. Good so far; a bit teary, a bit glassy eyed, but with no sign of pain, or even serious discomfort on his face.

He took a deep breath. It was exciting, to be the first one to put so much of himself into the boy. If he wanted to be honest, sometimes he wished he’d met his lovers sooner so he could have shared some of their firsts, but this was his chance.

He tucked his thumb into his palm, making a cone of his hand and fitted it to Jamie’s whole. Before he could start, Richard moved, hand sliding down from Young’s belly to his crotch, giving a squeeze to his cock.

It made him jerk and he elbowed the man in the side.

“Stop that,” he hissed. Richard nibbled at his earlobe in apology.

“Sorry, my dear, just love the way you work…” he said. Naturally, he left his hand where it was, but at least he stopped with the teasing.

Young sighed, trying to get his concentration back where it belonged.

Jamie felt hot and pliant around his fingers as he entered him, his hole only growing tight before the wides part of his hand. Young didn’t try getting farther right away, he just started twisting his wrist, hoping to relax the muscles a bit.

When he started pushing, he stroked his other hand over the small of Jamie’s back.

“Now, Kitten. Push for me…”

The boy squeezed his eyes closed and did as he was told, biting his lips with the effort. It was almost enough, but not quite.

“Come on, baby, show our lovely doctor what a good boy you are, hm?” Richard urged, and Young could feel the way Jamie’s hole twitched and trembled as he fought his body. He pushed a bit harder on his hand - not violent, just a steady pressure.

Richard kept talking.

“That’s it, Jamie, you’re so good for us, just a bit more, just a little…”

When his hand finally slipped in, the boy’s breath hitched, air stuck in his throat for a second before he started moaning, face completely blissed out.

Richard hissed out a growly ‘yes’ behind him.

Young licked his lips, a touch overwhelmed himself by the feeling of those silky walls closing around his hand. 

“You did wonderfully, Kitten. This was the hard part, I promise, now all you have to do is relax and take it…”

 

***

 

They switched places with Richard after Young made sure that the boy was properly stretched and lubed up.

It was his turn to sit back and watch, and god, it a was a sight worth seeing.

Richard didn’t play around - making Young doubly glad that he insisted on taking care of the first part - and fucked Jamie with his fist mercilessly. Oh, he wasn’t being violent or rough, but he kept up a steady rhythm of push and pull, forcing his hand into the boy over and over.

Jamie was a mess. His cock was still leaking, and he didn’t stop making noises from the moment there was a fist in him. All his sweet, desperate little moans and huffs were filling up the room like an aphrodisiac, making Young’s cock ache with want.

The boy was beautiful. His whole body was flushed, skin shining with sweat, nipples hardened with arousal. His hips jerked from time to time, but it was hard to decide whether he wanted to push into Richard’s hand or get away from it… Young suspected that he didn’t know either.

“You are doing so well, love,” the man commented, eyes intent on where his hand sank into the boy’s lax, dark pink hole. For a second, Young felt that nagging feeling again, that he was just a spectator, only there to watch, but then Jamie moaned, long and loud as Richard changed the angle, probably grinding his hand over his prostate.

“Now, now, baby boy… Don’t be like that. If you have enough strength left to make a ruckus, you might as well use your mouth for better things,” he said, winking at Young. Oh.

Jamie’s eyes opened, looking at Young, half lidded and with pupils blown wide. The boy licked his lips, swallowing another groan, and really, that was all the invitation he needed.

He shuffled closer, pulling his boxers off with slightly shaking fingers. Fuck, he’d been so hard for so long, his cock looked practically purple… He didn’t want to jar Jamie, so he just kneeled beside his head, sitting back on his heels and fitting the head of his dick to the boy’s mouth.

Jamie’s eyes had fallen shut, but as soon as he felt the cock nudging at him, his lips opened, pink little tongue sneaking out to lap at the precome gathered at his slit. Young felt his own eyes rolling back, and he threw his head back, using his still slick hand to start jerking himself.

He almost came right then, but thankfully managed to find the perfect rhythm to just edge himself closer and closer without actually toppling over into orgasm. He didn’t want this to end too soon.

When his heartbeat steadied again, he looked back, watching Richard work for a moment.

“You…” he had to stop and clear his throat. “You can go deeper than that,” he offered. 

The man’s eyes cut to him, hand stilling, and making Jamie groan.

“How deep?” Richard asked. His whole body was thrumming with energy. He was still completely dressed, but his shirt was sweaty in a few spots. It made Young lose focus for a second; he knew very well how he smelled when he was like this, all musk with a touch of something dark and heady.

“I think,” he said slowly, “he can take you up to the elbow - if you are careful.”

Jamie made a sound that was closer to a mewl than anything a human should be able to produce.

Richard licked his lips, the corner of his his mouth pulling up in a grin that had Young’s cock jerk in his hand.

The man squirted more lube over his arm, petting the boy’s ass.

“It’s okay, baby. Going to fill you so well, you will feel it for a week,” he said. Young kept a close eye on him, even pulling a bit away from Jamie’s mouth. He knew how important it was that at least one of them had a clear head right now.

“Go slow,” he warned when Richard started pushing in. The man nodded, eyes intent and focused, but it seemed the simple reminder was enough to stop him from doing anything potentially stupid.

His hand slid in up to the wrist without a hitch, but then his arm grew thick again, and those tired muscles clenched down, stopping him.

Young watched, tangling his fingers in Jamie’s soft, dark curls, tugging a bit.

“Relax, Kitten, you need to let Richard in, let him get nice and deep,” he murmured. He wasn’t even sure the boy heard a word, face slack and blissed out as his ass was played with.

The man pulled back a bit then pushed forward, getting just an inch deeper - but it was enough. They went like that, inch by inch until Jamie was crying again, soft little sobs of pleasure-pain wrecking his body as Richard pressed into him, until even the thickest part of his lower arm was inside.

“He’s so hot, so soft for me,” the man said. Young listened to the small note of awe in his voice, it was a rare thing to hear from his usually self-assured lover.

Young didn’t even care about getting sucked anymore - not like Jamie had the mental faculties left to coordinate that much - and just jerked himself slow, steady and teasing. His balls were hurting from the never ending tension, but he didn’t care.

It seemed like it took ages, but finally, finally Richard was all the way in, up to the elbow. Their boy was so completely out of it, that Young would have been worried about the way his body twitched - seemingly out of it’s own accord - from time to time, if not for the way he started moaning pathetically every time Richard made to pull out.

“That’s my sweet baby boy,” the man said, fucking him with his arm in small increments. “So good for me. So good for us, taking everything into his hungry little hole…”

He kept it up, moving his arm steadily faster, putting a bit more force behind it, until Jamie was whining and begging him to stop. He didn’t say his safeword though, Young was listening closely.

“P-pl… please, D-daddy. Stop. ah… It’s. It’s too much… please…”

That just egged Richard on, he loved it when Jamie got out of his head enough to beg and - honestly - Young wasn’t far behind either.

As lovely as it was, it couldn’t last forever. He was glad that he was kneeling by the boy’s head, because he could see the exact second when things got a bit too much for him, when it all started to be more pain than pleasure. Young stroked his hand over Jamie’s sweaty face, shushing him gently.

“I think that’s enough,” he told Richard, his own erection momentarily forgotten. It was a testament of how much they’ve come to trust each-other’s judgement that the man slowed down immediately - having enough experience not to just stop all at once.

Richard hummed, free hand going into the pocket of his trousers and throwing a pair of small keys at Young. He awkwardly caught it in slippery fingers.

Jamie started crying even harder when the man pulled out. Young couldn’t see it, but he bet that his poor, loose hole was gaping, trying to close on air like a hungry little mouth.

“Ah… Sir… Daddy… m-make it stop. I’m so empty, please…”

“It’s okay, love, we’re going to take care of you, don’t worry…” Richard promised.

They haven’t planned it out, but Young caught on quickly, lying down on his back while the man pulled their boy up, holding his shaking body close.

Young opened the cage as quickly as he could, throwing it off the bed. Jamie didn’t get hard right away, but that was fine, he just needed a bit of time.

Richard tugged on Jamie’s limbs until the boy was sprawled over Young, hole swallowing his cock greedily. It was amazing - sure, he was too lax to get him off, but he was still hot and warm and so, so wet…

“That’s right, baby boy. Just a bit more,” the man said, hurriedly undoing his zipper and then thrusting inside in one, smooth motion. Jamie and Young moaned together at the added pressure.

He could feel the boy’s cock hardening where it was pressed against his stomach as Richard started fucking forward, long, hard strokes jolting the both of them.

Young put his hands around Jamie’s shivering body, holding on for the ride, the man’s cock rubbing against him in the boy’s hole.

For a few moments, the room was filled with the squelching of lube and Richard’s grunting, but then Jamie found his voice again, adding his soft, breathy moans into the mix. Young was never the loud type himself, but he enjoyed the music they were making together.

Jamie was the first to come, cock jerking between them and covering their skin in his sticky release. He bit Young’s shoulder when the first wave of his orgasm hit, and that sharp shock of pain was enough to push him over the edge too, dick spilling with a silent cry. Richard was still going though, and the friction just made everything bigger and brighter.

Jamie was barely aware of it when Richard finished too, adding his own load to the mess inside his loose hole. 

But that was okay, they would take care of the clean-up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, for the lovely LaughingCat, and my Emma for this chapter! :D

Jamie was the one to find it - he had the habit of constantly searching for new, interesting stuff for them to play with. And when he opened the video, he knew that they had to try it.  _ Had to _ .

At first he had no idea how or when, he just felt like he needed it; those slimy, fat gelatin eggs… He got a boner just thinking about it. Young was the first one he talked to about it, because he wanted to make sure that it was really safe, and thankfully got the okay from him - after a bit of research and consideration.

That was all he wanted to hear.

He could see that their good doctor was on board with the idea, if the way his pants grew tight as Jamie showed him the video was any indication, and that only left Richard.

As much as he wanted to try out the ovipositor dildo  _ right this second _ \- or as soon as the shipping arrived - it wasn’t the best time. 

They had a lot going on. Richard was about to go on a week long business trip, and Young was busy too. Now, that was something Jamie didn’t mind, since they finally managed to convinced him to give up the pretence of living in his own house, and move in with them. 

That, of course, came with said house needing to be packed up and sold. Jamie was just a tiny bit sorry, but only because Young had an amazing, huge bathroom there with a tub that could fit four people. They had sex in it once, and it was amazing.

It didn't exactly slip his mind, but let's just say, he liked being busy, and with everyone running around packing and arranging stuff, he had other priorities.

Okay, so he did kind of forget about it.

 

***

 

He was just walking home from having a drink with his friends when he got Richard’s text.

‘Come to Young’s’ was all it said. It was fine, the house wasn’t that far away, but honestly, Jamie didn’t feel like helping with the last of the packing right now. He was tired, and a tiny bit tipsy - not drunk exactly, just enough that the cold air lost some of it’s bite against his skin.

It was a twenty minute walk, and he couldn’t help thinking that it was probably the last one. The house was supposed to be emptied out by Monday, which only left the weekend for them to clear everything out that Young haven’t yet packed up.

The lights were on when he got there, he could see Richard in the kitchen through the window, which was a bit confusing, because when he stepped in, he couldn’t smell delicious cooking like usual.

Young was the one to greet him, kissing him slow and easy, by now familiar.

“Hey. I hope you’re not too drunk,” he said, and that told Jamie that something was going on. Young usually wasn’t too anal about drinking - despite being a doctor - but he was very strict about not bringing alcohol into a scene.

Jamie winked at him.

“Not a lot, why? You two have plans?”

Young shook his head fondly, putting an arm around his waist and leading him towards the bathroom without letting him see what Richard was doing. Jamie tried peeking, but the man got in the way, standing in the kitchen door and blowing him a kiss as Young led him away.

“Be good, baby boy,” he said.

Weird. Not like Jamie wasn’t looking forward to whatever they came up with, because it usually resulted in his brain being blown, but still. Richard was usually all too happy about bragging his accomplishments in the kitchen.

“What are we doing?” he asked their doctor instead, hoping to get at least something out of him.

“Well, it’s mostly a surprise, but right now, we are going to clean you out nice and thorough,” he said, hand sliding down to his ass and squeezing.

Jamie stifled a moan. Fuck. He never thought he would ever even think it, but he actually loved enemas. There was something about… The pressure. The first time they did it with Richard was pretty bad - both of them were a bit too excited - but by now, and especially since Young joined the picture, they were mostly like foreplay, and not just a sanitary necessity.

They both got undressed in the bathroom, getting into the glass walled showerstall. Jamie leaned back against the cold, tiled wall, letting his hips jut out in invitation as his eyes roamed over Young. 

Damn, their dear doctor was a sight for sore eyes… He wasn’t as carefully sculptured and precisely maintained as Richard, but he was still muscular, all smooth skin and just the right amount of muscle.

As always, Young looked a touch flustered by the unashamed attention. Seriously, it just made Jamie want to stare at him more. It wasn’t like the man had low self-esteem, or anything, he just wasn’t used to being openly admired.

It didn’t last long though, and a moment later he was right there, pushing Jamie up against the wall and kissing the living daylight out of him, slotting his thigh between his, and pushing up just enough to make him moan.

By the time they parted, Jamie was dizzy, and it had absolutely nothing to do with alcohol.

“Turn around, kitten, and hold your knees,” the doctor told him.

He obeyed, parting his legs for easier access. Fuck, his hole was already twitching.

Young showered him off first, the warm water chasing the last of the chill outside out of his skin. Then he changed the shower head to the metal tip that they bought just for this reason. It was shiny, and smooth, not too thick. A bit of water resistant lube, and it was already sliding in, the feeling making him bite his lips. It was nowhere near how a nice cock felt, but there was a promise in it, of good things to come.

He still jerked when the water started. It wasn’t as hot as the shower had been - Young was always about things like that - but lukewarm, a bit below body temperature. The doctor didn’t let it go for long, shutting it off right when the tightness in his belly became uncomfortable.

He kissed the small of Jamie’s back as he pulled out slowly.

“Go and let it out, we will flush you again,” he said, patting him on the ass.

Jamie straightened up gingerly. This was always a bit tricky, but he could manage. And, if there was another round, then something very anal-play heavy was in his immediate future. Score.

He had to admit that he was grateful that Young let him do this part alone. As much as he liked enemas, he didn’t liked being watched on the toilet. Richard made some disastrous attempts at first, but the both of them had to realize, that it wasn’t something they wanted to share.

After he was finished, he got back into the shower. Everything was all steamed up - Young make use of his time to was up - and they made out again. Fuck. Jamie could never get enough of the doctor’s mouth. He was so different from Richard - not better, just… different. There was a softness to him, something pliant that made Jamie’s insides go a little mushy.

He was made to hold his knees again, and this time he knew to brace himself.

Young got the water started and then… then it just kept on coming. It didn’t take long for Jamie to start tensing up. It was hard not to, when all his body wanted to do was evacuate the pressure building in him. Their doctor noticed - of course he did - and started to slowly fuck him with the hose. For a while it was enough to get Jamie’s mind off the slowly intensifying cramps.

By the time the spasms of pain were strong enough to have him moan he was hard, cock hanging full and heavy between his trembling thighs.

“E-enough…” They didn’t go this far usually, and his stomach muscles kept twitching, trying to fight the growing pressure of water.

“Just a bit more,” Young said, steadying him with a hand on his waist. 

Fuck.

When the flow finally trickled to a stop, he was shaking, breathing heavy, and couldn’t get upright without help. But Young was there, strong, deft hands keeping him up.

Jamie cursed under his breath, heart stuttering when the doctor turned him around and started pulling the hose out.

“Wait… I…” he wasn’t sure he would be able to get to the toilet in time.

Apparently he didn’t have to, because Young pulled him close, holding him tight as he shuddered, the water rushing out of him. Jamie couldn’t help hiding his face in the man’s neck, face turning red from the noises his body made.

“It’s fine, just let it happen,” Young told him, kissing his temple.

And Jamie thought he was completely over blushing at this point in his life.

 

***

 

Richard was already in the bathroom, naked and hot as always, by the time they got out of the shower stall. Jamie was pink skinned and scrubbed clean - courtesy of Young - and it just made his whole body thrum with excitement.

Thankfully, Richard wasn’t surprised one bit when he fell into the man’s arms, kissing him nice and deep. Wow. 

It was always amazing to compare the two guys in his life. Where Young kissed like Jamie imagined people in rom-coms did - all gentle and earnest - Richard was a completely different matter. He was… Overconfident and self-assured, taking the lead without even the slightest hesitation.

Jamie loved both of them.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” he asked when they broke apart, rubbing his cock against the just of Richard’s hip without even noticing.

The man just raised an eyebrow and swatted him on the ass, making him jump. 

“You will see in a minute, baby boy… Come on, everything is ready.”

What was ready apparently was the tub filled to the brim with water, though there were no bubbles, which was a shame, because Jamie loved bubbles. The second disappointment came from the temperature, because the water wasn’t exactly hot. It wasn’t cold either, but more close to body temperature - comfortable, but not exactly relaxing.

Richard got in first, stretching out and parting his legs. His slightly tanned body looked amazing, especially wet, and Jamie was ready to blame it for why he didn’t immediately inspect the stuff layed out on the side of the tub.

“Come on, love, get in my lap,” the man said with a wink, waving him over, and really, there was no alternate universe where he could say no to that. Richard made Jamie sit with his back against his chest and adjusted him until he was kind of reclining, legs thrown over the man’s knees, spreading him wide.

The water was nice, and the warmth of Richard behind him even nicer.

Young gave them a long look, before getting in too.

“I think you should hold his hands down, wouldn’t want him to struggle too much,” he said, voice almost clinical. It made Jamie shudder, because as rarely it happened, he loved it when Young took over.

Richard nodded.

“Good idea, handsome. Okay, baby, reach up, yeah, just like that. Hold on to the edge and do not let go, understood?”

Jamie obeyed. He grabbed the edge of the tub on both side of Richard’s head. The position bared his chest, and the man didn’t waste a second getting his hands all over than. Jamie moaned when he started playing with his nipples, pulling and prodding on them until they hardened and started aching a bit.

“That will do,” Young said. He pulled the large basin on the floor closer. Jamie couldn’t see what was in it, but Richard’s fingers playing with him felt good enough that he didn’t really care.

Except, then he saw what Young was holding.

He couldn’t even be bothered to hide his moan when he saw it. The ovipositor dildo. Fuck. His cock jerked under the water as it lay on his belly. Young saw it, and reached down, giving it a few easy strokes.

“That’s right, kitten. Now we’re going to find out how much your flat little belly can take.”

Oh, boy.

 

***

 

Apparently, that fucking alien dildo wasn’t everything they bought from the online shop. No, there was also a ‘tentacle’ that - even though wasn’t particularly challenging girth-wise - was about three feet long, and very bendy. And there was also a fleshlight, shaped like some kind of an alien orifice. 

Jamie was going to die.

His whole body felt feverish, and he couldn’t even decided what was making him lose his mind more.

For one, Richard was masturbating him with that fucking fleshlight, slow and steady and always - always -  _ stopping  _ before he could come while his other hand was busy either finger-fucking Jamie’s mouth or, when he got bored of that, pinching and pulling on his nipples.

Shit, his nipples were on fire, reddened and hard with a straight connection to his cock weeping precome into the inside of the fleshlight.

But as good as all of that felt, there was nothing that could top… that.

“Another load,” Young told him. Jamie whined, saliva dripping down his chin. He wasn’t sure he could take much more.

“Yes, you can,” the doctor said, like he could read his mind. He picked up another gooey, gelatin egg. Those fucking eggs… They were cold. Not freezing, but cool enough that it took them a lot of time to melt inside him.

Not like it was better after they melted. Young kept him plugged with the monstrous alien dildo - all ten inches of it - and wasn’t letting anything slip out, the pressure in Jamie’s belly building and building.

Young pushed the egg inside the opening at the base of the dildo and then picked up another one. And then another.

Four eggs could fit inside the dildo, distending the girth of it, making Jamie’s walls work as they tried to figure out what to do with the strange intrusion. They couldn’t do anything, except to stretch and accommodate until his hole was worn out and twitchy. The dildo felt almost as thick as both of his lover’s cocks together when it was full of eggs, but Jamie knew it wasn’t over yet…

“So good for me,” Richard said, catching his mood just when his thoughts turned a bit panicky. It wasn’t like he was afraid that his lovers would let anything happen to him, but the whole… strangeness of what was happening was making him nervous and incredibly turned on at the same time.

If he closed his eyes, he could almost believe that he was at the mercy of some cruel, sex-crazed tentacle creature.

Jamie did just that, letting his head fall back to Richard’s shoulder. His belly was full, firmed up by the pressure pushing at his flesh from the inside. The ribbed, unfamiliar cock in him shifted, making him cry out as it bumped against his prostate. Something was happening inside him - he knew what it was, but that didn’t make the feeling any less weird.

His breath hitched as something forced the sloppy eggs into him, pushing them deeper and deeper. It was a tentacle - a tentacle coming out of the dick inside him. And it didn’t stop.

Jamie’s body tensed. He already knew what was going on, he could have braced for it, but it was impossible.

His stomach was cramping, trying to deal with the incredible fullness of so many eggs crammed inside him, but it was no use. All he could do was take it.

He panted, sweat rolling down his temple as the tentacle slid deeper into him, pushing everything farther. 

“Ah… Please, that… that’s enough,” he said when it finally drew back, leaving his body spasming.

Richard tutted into his ear, shushing him and plunging his fingers into his mouth.

“No, no. There’s still some to go, baby boy. You can take it for us, can’t you?” he asked, but didn’t let him to speak or even nod his head. Jamie blinked, eyes blurry with tears. Fuck. Fuck he was so full, he was going to blow up…

“Almost there, kitten. Just one more load to go and you’re done,” Young assured him, pulling the dildo out of him a bit and then fucking it back inside until Jamie’s eyes rolled back.

He was openly crying by then, choking a bit on Richard’s fingers that kept playing with his tongue.

The man kept murmuring encouragements into his ear, but Jamie could barely hear them over the thumping of his own heartbeat. Young was merciless. He wasn’t cruel, just precise as he kept pushing and pushing those last four eggs into the dildo, forcing them in all the way.

Richard sped up the fleshlight, the generously slicked silicone squelching around Jamie’s cock until he was whining constantly, so, so close to coming, but unable to, because he wasn’t… they haven’t…

“Just a bit more,” Young told him, voice gentle as he fitted the long tentacle dildo to the bottom of the other and fed it into him, squeezing the eggs inside.

He couldn’t breath. His stomach was cramping and it felt like there was no place for his lungs anymore.

“It’s okay, it’s okay baby,” Richard said, kissing the side of his face, his temple, his neck… anything he could reach. “You can let go, hm? Touch your belly, baby boy, see how much you took.”

Jamie did. His hands were shaking. He hadn’t looked before, too scared of what he would see, and fuck.

His stomach was actually bulging, a solid bump where he was usually flat. His fingers jerked when they touched the tight skin, the firmness underneath feeling alien.

He was making noises. Weird, panicked-turned on noises he couldn’t make sense of.

Young didn’t fuck him with the dildo this time. He pulled out both of the toys at the same time, making him scream. He had no idea what they planned, so when both of them - Richard from under him and Young on top - thrust their hard cock into his sloppy, fucked out hole, he almost blacked out.

Richard pulled the fleshlight off, throwing it out of the tub as he closed his fingers around his oversensitive, aching cock, jerking hard and fast as they fucked him, stirring up the melting, slimy mess in his belly.

Young bent over him, biting his shoulder hard, but that wasn’t pushed him over the edge.

“Come,” Richard said, simple and clear, and Jamie… Jamie did, whole body tightening with pleasure he never felt before.

He could barely feel anything more than his orgasm crashing over him, other than the distant motion of two men fucking his tired hole, and his consciousness didn’t sharpen afterwards either.

Jamie was floating. In the water, in Richard’s arms, and then finally into Young’s embrace as they dried him off and laid him down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for my lovely Emma for the help, and for the wonderful LC for prompting me again! :D

 

Richard knew in advance that Jamie would be a bit cross with him for going behind his back, but he honestly should have expected it. 

His boy was turning twenty five, that was worth some celebration.

Just to be sure that he wasn’t making some great mistake he talked everything over with Young, who - though reluctant at first - agreed that his plan was viable, so they went ahead with it.

Young was the one who found the remote, luxurious house with it’s own private beach on the coast in California. No neighbours, but still close enough to the nearest city to be there in an hour. It was perfect.

They had everything ready by the time it was six pm on Friday, bags at the ready by the door. Jamie had his outing with his friends yesterday, had lunch with his mom only a week ago, so they were all good. Two days just for themselves, with the boy’s birthday on Sunday being the cherry on top.

Richard was just packing up the last of the sandwiches he made for the road when the front door opened. He could hear Young already there, probably handing out a sweet little welcome-home-kiss. They both thought it would be better if he was the one to break the news.

Not like Richard wasn’t capable, but well… Especially in the beginning of their relationship, there was some tension about the whole sugar-daddy thing. As much as Jamie loved to be pampered and pleased in the bedroom, he didn’t want to be anybody’s kept boy, he wasn’t fond of lavish surprises. It had been a bit… tense until they figured each other out and he found his job, paying almost as well as Richard’s.

He didn’t want to drag up bad memories by springing this on his boy.

Richard could hear snippets of conversation as he put everything in a cooler. He felt uncharacteristically uncertain for a moment. Maybe this had been a stupid idea. Or at least keeping it a secret might had been.

“What!?” Came the rather loud and a tiny bit incredulous question from Jamie, followed by Young’s hasty explanation. Richard couldn’t make out the words.

Maybe he should add another bottle of ginger ale. Sometimes Jamie would get a bit carsick on longer trips.

He was just tidying everything up when Jamie appeared in the door of the kitchen. He looked tired, but not angry. A little cross, maybe, that was fine, Richard could handle that.

“What did you do?” the boy asked with an eyeroll, and there was a… a bit whiny note in his voice that made Richard’s belly ease up on the nerves.

He grinned, stepping close and taking a kiss. Fuck, Jamie always taste so good, like fruity bubblegum and youth.

“Hello to you, too,” he said when they broke apart, letting his hands find the way to Jamie’s ass and squeeze down just to get a lovely little hiss.

“And I arranged a bit of a vacation for us,” he added. 

Jamie hummed, peeking over his shoulder.

“I hope you packed some ginger ale…”

 

***

 

They got there a bit before midnight. Jamie fell asleep around nine, and that was completely fine. The whole point of this little trip was to  spoil him rotten. He traded places with Young around half way after a short restroom break, and then it was a few more hours of driving.

They talked quietly, not wanting to wake the boy. Honestly, Richard didn’t think they’d been spending enough time together lately - the three of them - so it was good. Relaxing. And  with Young’s crazy anecdotes it was also highly entertaining.

The house looked exactly like it did on the pictures, just as remote, too. Just what they needed. They let Jamie sleep while they unpacked. Richard kind of wanted to carry him up to bed, but the boy woke up and swatted him away, stumbling up the stairs still half-asleep. 

They were all very tired, so all three of them just fell into the bed and slept like babies.

 

***

 

Young was already awake. So much time on call - or having early shifts - made him into a morning person by necessity. Richard wasn’t too far behind either thankfully, because as much as he appreciated their doctor, the man couldn’t cook to save his life. It actually made him wonder how he stayed alive for so long.

He busied himself with breakfast, chatting a bit, but it was obvious, that both of them were waiting for Jamie to finally to get his cute ass out of bed. They had plans.

Young was already cleaning their plate by the time the boy staggered down from upstairs, hair mussled, cheeks pillow creased. Richard just wanted to eat him up.

“Hey, kitten.”

“Morning, beautiful.”

The boy gave both of them a halfhearted wave and plopped down, digging in into the eggs before him without so much as a by-your-leave.

It made Richard and Young exchange a fond look. Not a morning person, that one.

After they all ate Jamie was looking a bit more awake - especially when he finished his first mug of generously milked coffee.

“So,” he said, stretching his skinny arms above his head. “What are we gonna do here for two days?”

“Well,” Young started, but then stopped, looking at Richard for a bit of back-up. Not like they were planning anything extreme, or more extreme than usual, but they both knew who was in charge when it came to kinky things.

“Well,” Richard continued for him, “First, you are going to get cleaned up and have a nice, big enema. Then we will deck you out in the lovely little things I bought for the occasion.” he said with a grin, satisfied to see that his boy was obviously interested.

 

***

 

Richard, if he wanted to be honest, wasn’t that good with enemas. Oh, he loved it when Jamie got one, but he… wasn’t exactly excellent at administering them. It was hard to admit it, but made him all the more grateful for Young joining their relationship.

He washed the dishes while his lovers got the necessities done, and then went after them, watching the proceedings from the doorway.

It always amazed him to see Young in work. He was so focused and intent, nothing slipping his notice, all professionalism and attention to detail.

Jamie was already a mess.

His skin was pink everywhere. It was partly the hot shower, but Richard knew that Young shaved his whole body too, except, of course, his pretty mop of dark hair. Not like Jamie wasn’t already a frail-boned, fey-ish creature, but they wanted him to look absolutely delicate for today.

He was on all fours, with only a thick towel to soften the tile floors under him, and he was moaning almost constantly, breath hitching from time to time.

It was completely understandable, considering that Young was getting him full of water. There was already a small, barely noticeable bump on his flat belly, but there was still a lot of liquid left in the basin the doctor was pumping from.

“It’s okay, Kitten. Try to relax your stomach muscles. I know that it seems too much right now, but we still have a bit to go…” Young said, free hand gentle on the boy’s back, petting him softly.

“It… ah… it won’t fit. I’m full,” Jamie said, voice a bit higher than usual, making Richard’s pants go a size too tight.

“Yes, it will. It’s alright, Kitten. I know you can do it,” Young said, check to see how much more was left. He noticed Richard watching them, and gave him a confident little smile.

That was another reason why he loved to see the man at work. Their doctor could be a bit uncertain on occasion - like he still wasn’t sure where he fit in their relationship - but at times like these, he was completely in his element.

“No,” Jamie whined, fist clenching into the towel.His body was taut with tension, fighting the need to get away from the increasing pressure.

“Come now, Kitten. Trust me, you got this… And, your Daddy is watching. Don’t you want to be good for him?”

The boy turned his head where it was resting on his folded arms. His eyes had a wet shine to them, and his cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of dark pink. Richard couldn’t stop himself from stepping inside and kneeling down by his head.

“Hey, darling. How’s my best boy doing?”

Jamie sniffed, and then a gave a little distressed moan as Young pumped another dose of liquid into him.

“I’m full,” he said, stubborn as always, even as his knees shifted, widening his stance a bit. He was obviously still into it, even if his mind was protesting.

“That’s fine. Just a bit more and you’ll be finished,” Richard assured him, ruffling those shiny, black curls.

Jamie his his face into his arms, but didn’t protest anymore, making him very, very proud.

He peeked into the basin - thankfully there really was little left. Just two more squeezes on the bulb and it was over.

Jamie kept taking shuddering breaths, belly looking huge, hanging low and heavy from all the water filling him. Young kissed the small of his back as he lubed up the pretty, metal plug they chose. It had a large fake gemstone as the handle, pink as Jamie’s blush.

“Going to pull out now, Kitten. I need you to hold it for a second.”

Jamie just moaned in reply, but his body tensed up when the tubing was removed, not even letting out a drop until the plug was pushed into his trembling little hole.

“So good, darling. You are doing so well, I’m so proud of you,” Richard murmured, enjoying the way it made his boy’s whole body squirm with pleasure. Jamie was like a sponge for compliments, sucking them up greedily.

“That’s it, all done. Can you sit up?” Young asked. Their lover made a confused little sound. They hadn’t made him hold large enemas before - not this large at least - but he was probably already sensing that he won’t be allowed to get rid of it anytime soon.

They have worked on the enemas, Young increasing the frequency and quantity of them over the last few weeks, and it was all leading up to this.

When Jamie finally managed to straighten himself - with a bit of help from the both of them - the sight took their breath away.

“Love, look at you!” Richard said, voice almost hushed with wonder. 

He looked absolutely amazing. His skin was supple and soft with all that pesky hair removed, only making his full, rounded belly all the more pronounced. He almost looked pregnant, and it was just… so deviant.

Young shifted, trying to make the tent in his pants a bit more comfortable. Richard could empathize.

 

***

 

They helped the boy into the spacious living room. One wall of it was completely glass, looking down to the beach. The view was amazing, but having Jamie kneel in the middle of the floor with the soft sunlight giving him a halo was even more so.

He was a bit out of breath by then, hands constantly flying to his bulging belly, like he couldn’t even believe they managed to get him so big.

“Everything alright, love?” Richard asked, bringing over a large, red pillow from the sofa to make the floor a bit more forgiving.

Jamie hummed in agreement and Richard knew him enough by now to see that he was on the way to his headspace, Very good.

Young returned from the bedroom, carrying the small bag they packed the fun stuff in, and knelt down beside them, kissing the ball of Jamie’s shoulder.

“Alright, Kitten. Ready for more?”

The boy nodded, eyes a bit glazed over. Thankfully he was only half-hard, making the next part easier.

It was Richard who rooted around for the cock-cage. It wasn’t the regular one, this one wasn’t plastic, but metal, painted a metallic pink. Even though the regular one was state of the arts too, plastic just seemed cheap in his opinion. He wanted the best for his lovers.

Jamie’s eyes widened a bit, but he didn’t protest as he fitted his cock in the cage. It was a tight fit, but nobody could deny the electricity in the air when the small lock finally clicked into place.

“Fuck,” the boy muttered, making Young chuckle.

Richard smiled.

“Hm, no fucking for you, darling. You are just going to kneel here and be pretty for us, okay?”

The boy licked his lips, biting down when he saw what else they had for him.

There was a supple leather collar - gilded and pink - and a pair of nipple clamps with large butterflies hanging on them. They weren’t too strong, making it possible to wear them for longer.

The last was a pair of handcuffs, matching the other accessories, that they chained to the back of the collar, making Jamie bend his arms back beside his head. It made his posture better and put all of his torso on display, lovely big belly, clamped nipples and all.

Young took a long look at their boy, eyes hungry and hot, and he nudged his knees a little wider, making sure that the pink cock-cage was visible, the sun making it light up.

Their boy looked perfect.

“You…” the doctor said, voice clearly awed, “I have never seen anything more beautiful.”

He was right, and the blush high on the boy’s cheeks just made it even truer.

“Yes he is, our little treasure,” Richard added, smoothing a stray lock of hair back from Jamie’s face before standing and pulling Young up too.

“Come now, dear,” he said, leading the man to the couch from where they had an excellent view of their delicious little slave boy in front of the backdrop of the rolling ocean.

He couldn’t keep his hands off Young, not when having Jamie looking like that made his blood sing, his cock aching. Oh, he kept his eyes on the boy, but his hands were another matter, gripping and pulling on the doctor’s clothes, the doctor doing the same without looking, eyes glued to Jamie just kneeling there, looking at them with desperation, panting from the strain of his full belly.

As beautiful as Jamie was, he also loved Young, how tight his skin was, smooth and soft over his muscles, more masculine than their boy, but no less exquisite. Richard kissed his neck, biting him - first lightly, then a bit stronger. The doctor was not a masochist by any means, but he still appreciated a bit of pain to set the pleasure off.

It didn’t take long for them to both be naked, and all Richard had to do was push Young down on his back to finally get his attention. Not like the point hadn’t been to make Jamie into a perfect piece of art, but well… Richard did like it when he was in charge.

Young smiled up at him when they ended face-to-face, lovely dark eyes lighting up with it.

“Hello, there, dear doctor. Why don’t we give our little boy a show?”

“Excellent idea,” the man said, a bit breathy as he pushed his groin up, grinding their hard ccks together.

They kissed, long and slow. Wet. Richard had to smile into Young’s mouth when his ears picked up on Jamie whining in the background.

The doctor must have heard it too, if his hands tightening around Richard’s shoulders was any indication. It was a lovely sound.

“Turn on your side for me,” he told Young. Thankfully, the couch was wide enough for the both of them, and he managed to find the tube of lube he stashed between the cushions previously.

Young did, stretching out and facing their little slave boy. Very good. He didn’t want to make Jamie feel left out, and he was certain that the doctor wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off him. One thing he’d learned by having two lovers was that it was extremely important to have everyone involved in the intimacy, even if not physically.

He glanced over too, above Young’s shoulder, smiling as he took in Jamie, pale skin gleaming with sweat, the butterflies on his nipple clamps dancing as he panted. And that belly… God. He looked like some strange, fey creature.

But he had to concentrate on Young now. As much as this was about Jamie, he also wanted to pay due attention to their lovely doctor. Sometimes he still had the feeling that the man got unsure of his place on occasion. Unsurprising, considering that he was the newest addition to an old relationship, but honestly, completely unfounded. Even if he needed a bit of convincing to believe it.

Richard lubed up his fingers and reached down, sliding them between those firm cheeks, finding that sweet, little opening. He was still amazed by how tight Young was. 

He closed his eyes, mouthing blindly at the nape of the man’s neck in front of him while he worked him open, slow and steady. Jamie loved to get things going rough and fast, but Young needed coaxing to relax, and Richard was more than happy to play the part.

It didn’t take long. He suspected that it was the result of their good doctor being turned on beyond belief, and too distracted by Jamie to notice any discomfort.

It was almost easy to slide into him with small, measured thrusts, inching his cock inside until he was buried to the root.

Young was breathing heavy, hole clenching down, fluttering around him and making the breath catch in his throat.

“So good for me,” Richard murmured, putting his arms around him and pulling him close. He had half a mind to just let go and fuck into Young’s warm body, but held himself in check. Right now wasn’t the time for that.

The doctor gasped, arching back, hands gripping the edge of the couch.

Richard grinned, eyes catching Jamie’s. Oh, his boy looked ready to burst. The poor thing must have been so frustrated by not being to able to touch them, or even get hard…

But that was easy to solve, if he was willing to work for it a bit.

“You like what you see, darling?” Richard asked him, and Jamie nodded, lips parted and bitten red.

“Hm, I bet you do. He’s almost as pretty as you are.”

Young made a sound that was a weird cross between a chuckle and a groan.

“Do you want to help him, baby boy? Take his cock into your lovely little mouth?”

There was another nod, Jamie shifting on his knees.

“Good. Come on over, love. You can shuffle closer, nice and slow…” Richard told him.

The boy bit his lips, but did as he was told. Thankfully he had enough practice getting around without standing up or using his hands, and even with his bulging belly hindering him, he was there in a minute, kneeling in front of the couch, pink tongue peeking out as he eyed Young’s hard dick.

“Fuck…” the doctor moaned, body jerking when he felt the first touch of Jamie’s lips. He wanted to reach for him, but Richard was faster, holding his hands down.

“Shh, it’s fine. Let him take care of you,” he said. 

It was almost like Jamie was sucking him off, because Richard could feel everything he did by Young’s hole twitching and squeezing down around him hard enough to make him clench his teeth together.

“Shit… ah… almost…”

Richard smiled, working his hips, fucking him nice and steady while Jamie worked on his dick.

“That’s okay, dear. Come, Jamie is always hungry for you.”

It only took a second for Young to do it, body locking up tight as he came. Richard had a feeling that the final straw had been their boy’s hum of agreement around his cock.

It was pure bliss for him after that. He let go after he knew his lover was sated, chasing his own release for a few moments and then spilling into him.

Jamie didn’t come - naturally - but that was okay, they had other plans for him. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely LC for prompting me!
> 
> And also, all my love to Emma who helped me along!

**** Richard was very pleased with how their morning went. Jamie had been quite the sight, and the way he got desperate and needy in the end - with his lips wet with come - did things to him. Probably to Young, too.

And  _ desperation  _ was exactly what he planned for the rest of their day.

They left Jamie’s cage on; on one hand it was beautiful, and on the other, they wanted to keep him in the right headspace.

He knew that Young was unsure about what he had in mind, but they’d talked it through when they were preparing for this weekend, in great detail, and he managed to get their dear doctor on board.

It wasn’t exactly dangerous - actually, he and Jamie did it a few times before - but Young was a medical professional, and had some hangups about… well. Pee.

Richard left his lovers to take care of Jamie’s enema, not wanting to ruin the mood with giving their boy cramps and he made some healthy snacks while he waited, taking care to bring a big jar of iced water too, setting everything up on the coffee table. He placed the red pillow in front of the couch, and when they came back, Jamie gracefully dropped to his knees on it, like he was meant to be there.

Sometimes Richard still couldn’t believe how lucky he was, having both Jamie and Young. They sat down on the couch with Jamie on the floor in front of them. Richard picked up a book and the doctor turned the tv on low, leaning back and relaxing.

Maybe the quiet should have been weird, and he didn’t doubt that if Jamie wasn’t in the headspace he was in, he would feel the need to fill it with chatter. Richard loved listening to him, but he loved it even more when he went quiet, focused inwards and ready to serve them, to just be whatever they needed.

Even watching some tired romcom, Young couldn’t help his hands from searching out the warmth of Jamie’s skin, and Richard didn’t fault him for it. There was something extremely charming about their boy when he was like this.

Jamie didn’t talk but he leaned into Young’s hand, like an actual kitten demanding scratches.

“So good for us, isn’t he?” Richard asked, peering at them over the top of his book. For a second Young flushed, like he was caught doing something naughty - petting their boy while Richard was reading. He seriously hoped to live long enough to see the shadow of his insecurities about their relationship disappear from the doctor’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah he is…”

Jamie’s eyes fluttered shut at the praise, and then opened again, following Richard’s movement as he poured both of them a tall glass of water. Oh, their kitten knew what was coming.

Young licked his lips before drinking, throwing the whole thing back, and it made him smile. Maybe the man wasn’t sure yet, but Richard knew that he would love watersports. He was rarely wrong about people and their kinks.

 

***

 

It took a while for the water to run out, and by the time Young was drinking down the last of his share, both of them were shifting in their seat, getting slightly uncomfortable.

Jamie watched everything silently, smart eyes sharp. As rarely as they did this - as hard it was to even grasp the appeal of it - Richard knew that their boy was ready. Eager.

He decided to lead with the good example, not wanting to pressure Young too much.  _ That  _ wasn’t their thing, and if the doctor decided that he didn’t want to do it after all, he would be free to go and relieve himself, but Richard doubted that it would come to that.

He opened his zipper slowly, the sound of it loud in the quiet room, and watched as Jamie’s belly flexed with barely concealed anticipation.

“Come here, kitten,” he said, and just like that Jamie was shifting closer on his knees, making room for himself between Richard’s legs, eyes intent on his hands pulling his cock out. He kind of wished he could get hard, but the need to piss was too strong, and he was concentrating too much on making sure that Jamie could take what he had to give.

They had learned by trial error that the trick was making sure that he wasn’t going too fast; too much fluid would make a mess, overwhelm Jamie and make him feel like he failed, and that was the last thing he wanted today - or ever. Today was all about making Jamie experience the unique pleasure of complete dedication. 

That was what this was about. Sure, every person who was fond of it liked different aspects of watersports, but for them it was about Jamie reaching that point where he lost himself enough in subspace to take care of his doms even with their most basic needs.

Even with the need shining so clearly from his eyes, Jamie was careful as he bent down, lips gentle and petal soft as he wrapped them around Richard’s cock. His tongue was warm and wet as it slid around the head, already licking hungrily at his slit, waiting.

Richard had to smile, bumping him on the nose.

“Don’t tease now, darling,” he chided. Jamie actually had the gall to grin at him - as much as he could with his mouth full of cock, eyes twinking.

It didn’t slip Richard’s attention how Young was shifting just a bit closer. Good man.

“You have to start slow,” he told the doctor when he was ready, though he kept his eyes on Jamie. “It takes some practice, but before that you can just squeeze it off when it’s getting too much.”

He tapped Jamie’s jaw with two fingers - their little signal and let go.

It actually took an insane amount of exercise to be able to control the flow, but he didn’t feel like pointing it out. Actually, now that he was going, he lost all will to keep explaining things, what with Jamie’s eyes rolling back, his soft, pink tongue cushioning his cock as he pissed.

It looked heavenly to see him so entranced by it, and felt like it too. Richard wasn’t really into admitting his needs, but he couldn’t help feeling… cherished every time Jamie was willing to do this. It made him feel like he was on top of the world.

In the peripheral of his awareness he could hear Young stifling a moan and palming his crotch. He didn’t know if the good doctor was fighting with his need to release or his need to go, but it wasn’t like it actually mattered. That was part of the game too.

Jamie’s throat worked, fast and hard, swallowing and swallowing and swallowing, gulping down his piss like it was mana from the heavens. His whole body was trembling, fingers twitching as they kept a hold of the fabric of Richard’s pants, knuckles white.

Richard was sure that if he wasn’t caged, his cock would be twitching - even locked, it was dripping pearly drops of precome to the floor.

It took minutes for the flow to ebb - it was hard work to keep it steady and slow, and by the time it was over, all three of them were panting. Richard’s cock was getting hard with almost alarming speed now that his need to go was taken care off. Jamie looked up at him questioningly, but it wasn’t the time for that. Not yet.

He buried his fingers in his lovely boy’s hair and gently pulled him of his cock. As soon as his mouth was free, Jamie was panting, licking his lips as he chased after the last drops of his piss. Such a lovely, lovely boy.

“Fuck,” Young whispered with feeling, making Richard laugh. The good doctor would get a chance to enjoy the magic soon enough, but he had to take care of his boy first.

Richard cupped Jamie’s sweet, flushed little face. His eyes were glazed over a bit, like he was high on the taste still lingering in his mouth, or more likely the intimacy of it. 

“You doing okay, kitten?” he asked, and Jamie nodded slowly, eyes finally focusing on him. He smiled in encouragement, smoothing his thumbs under the boy’s eyes.

“Very good, you did so well, I’m very proud of you,” he said, watching as those beautiful eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

“Can you take another load?”

This was the important question. As much as Jamie looked like he could come from doing this, he didn’t actually enjoy the taste itself very much, and they both knew that he could get overwhelmed easily from too much too soon.

The boy nodded again, more aware this time, with the familiar stubbornness that Richard loved so much.

He kissed the boy’s forehead and straightened out, looking at Young. The doctor was almost as flushed as their little kitten.

“Ready?”

He knew that it wasn’t easy for Young, this was all uncharted territory for him, and not something he was particularly aroused by - unlike their other games.

The doctor glanced between him and Jamie and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think… But I’m not sure I can do it like you…”

Richard hummed. He should have expected that their doctor’s first thought would be to worry about doing it right. Thankfully he was all happy to provide assistance.

“That’s alright, come closer,” he said, opening his arms until Young was safely snuggled against his side. “You just relax and let us take care of you.”

The doctor looked… well, no, not  _ doubtful  _ exactly, but maybe a little scared? Richard could understand that. It was still hard for Young to accept all that they had to offer, and sometimes he got spooked a bit when faced with the fact that they didn’t just want him for his medical expertise, but also to take care of him. It was time to show him just how much they meant it.

“Come, kitten.” 

Jamie licked his lips again and crawled between Young’s legs, but unlike with Richard, he immediately started to run his palms up and down the doctor’s thighs, soothing and gentle. Richard could have kissed him for it, his bright, tactile boy.

He pushed gently at Young’s chest, making him lean back against the couch and then opened his jeans. He could see the doctor’s hands twitch, but ignored them for now as he pulled out his cock. Richard was familiar with it now, though he didn’t have much experience in handling him when he was soft. He was careful with it, stroking his fingertips over the length, just because he couldn’t stop himself.

Young moaned.

“Shh, it’s okay. Jamie will take such good care of you, you will see,” he said, voice low and hoarser than it had any right to be.

Jamie didn’t wait for an invitation, taking Young’s cock between his lips, shifting closer to suck as much of into his mouth as he wanted. Richard booped him on the nose - again - making the boy go adorably crosseyed for a second.

“Leave a little room for me, kitten,” he warned, and a second later he could see Jamie’s eyes lighting up with understanding. He backed off a bit, and Richard circled his thumb and forefinger around the base of the doctor’s dick.

“What?” Young asked, sounding deliciously rough and helpless, like he was already on the edge. 

RIchard leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth while holding Jamie’s gaze.

“It’s okay, you can let go now.”

He could see when it happened - his kitten went all pliant and hot, accepting everything and anything they wanted to give him. His hands stopped on Young’s thighs, squeezing down on the muscles as he swallowed. Richard watched his throat work, listened to Young breathing like he was in the middle of fucking, and secretly thought to himself that he have never felt so content in his entire life.

He could see the second when it became a bit too much for their boy and his fingers squeezed down, slowing the flow until it almost stopped. Young moaned, like he was wounded, head thrown back against the back of the couch. Richard kissed the underside of his jaw, waiting for Jamie to catch his breath.

“Shh, I’m sorry, it’s alright…” he didn’t even know what he was saying, he just knew that he wanted to keep their fragile equilibrium a bit a longer, he wanted to make sure that this primal exchange of power and trust made both of his lovers as elated as it made him feel.

Young’s chest heaved, and then he exhaled long and relieved when Richard eased up. Finally their good doctor lifted his head and from the second his eyes actually looked at Jamie - at the way he swallowed, cheeks hollowed and careful not to let a drop go to waste - he couldn’t look away again.

Richard smiled against the side of his face.

 

***

 

After, when it was done, they pulled Jamie up between them, petted his overheated, shivering body until he calmed, until he came down from whatever heights they chased him to. Richard unlocked his cage and Young arranged him with the boy’s back to his chest, half sitting, half lying against the armrest.

Richard was the one to massage Jamie’s legs, working out the tension from too much kneeling, while their doctor hugged him close, keeping a palm over his heart, probably not even noticing the way his other hand went to the boy’s neck, checking his pulse and caressing the skin over the steady beat of it.

“Shit, that was amazing,” Young said and Jamie chuckled, sounding like he was back from his headspace, a bit shivery, a bit on edge, but back.

Richard grinned.

“I completely agree with that sentiment,” he said, winking at the both of them as he finished with their boy’s legs and finally reached his aching, shaved cock that got hard the minute he was out of his chastity.

Jamie moaned and bit his lips, back arching against Young’s chest when Richard took him in hand, stroking slow and steady, fingers tight just like he loved it.

“Do you want to come, kitten? You did so very, very well for us…”

“Yes, so good,” Young echoed, sneaking a hand down and rubbing his lower belly until Jamie moaned, his lashes too heavy with pleasure to keep them open.

“Yeah, yeah, Daddy, please,” he breathed out, hand flying up to grab at Young’s hair and pull his head down to the crook of his neck. The doctor went willingly, kissing and licking at the flushed skin.

Richard smiled, speeding up, and fondling his boy’s tight, round balls between his fingers.

Jamie looked like a mythical revelation when he came, his light body going taunt between their arms, spit slick lips opening on a long sound of pleasure. Such a magnificent creature.

Richard was yanked closer as Young grabbed his wrist, pulling him close and licking at the drops of Jamie’s release. He went with it, blanketing them both with his own body, their breathing slowly finding a matching rhythm.

 

***

 

They stayed like that or a while keeping each-other warm and grounded, but then - inevitably - Jamie started to fidget. 

“Okay, you're both heavy now,” he said, trying to wiggle out.

Richard met Young’s eyes over their boy’s shoulder, both of them on the verge of laughing.

“Going somewhere, kitten?”

Jamie pouted.

“Yes? Bathroom?” he grinned, licking his lips. “In case you forgot, I drank as much as you both did.”

Young shivered, but collected himself quickly.

“Actually, a lot of the liquid had been dige-”

Jamie snorted, elbowing the doctor in the side.

“No, no, stop. Just, don’t got there.” 

Young humored him, shutting up and starting to kiss along the line of his shoulder. Richard could feel Jamie’s cock make a valiant twitch against his stomach.

“Ugh, no. Have to pee, let me up,” the boy said, even as he inclined his head to give better access for those lovely lips.

Richard ran his hands up and down their little kitten’s sides.

“Well, my boy, I’m afraid you can’t do that.”

Jamie blinked his eyes open.

“Huh?”

Richard sat up to be able to look at him better. As much as he believed that Jamie would love this, he wanted to make sure. It was a bit more intense than their usual fare.

“We thought that - for this weekend - this sweet thing here,” he said, running his fingers over Jamie’s half-hard cock, “will be ours. Completely. I’m afraid that also means that you can’t go to the bathroom alone,” he explained, watching their boy closely.

Jamie licked his lips, eyes wide, but not scared. 

“I… okay.”

Richard gave him a smile, even as Young sighed in relief.

“So, kitten, who would you like to assist you now?”

Jamie took a deep breath, obviously thinking hard.

“Young.”

 

***

 

Young had to admit that he hadn’t been sure about… about watersports. As a doctor he thought that the little health-risk it had - no matter how small with three healthy participants - was still too much. 

But, as he already knew, Richard could be extremely convincing.

He was completely taken aback by how much he enjoyed it. He thought… even after everything Richard explained it, that it would be somehow… degrading.

He had been so very wrong.

Seeing Jamie on his knees, drinking him down with clear pleasure put the whole thing in perspective. It was an exchange; of bodily fluids, of power, but most of all - trust. And that was something that he could definitely get behind. Realistically he knew it was stupid - how much he trusted these two, how much he wanted to trust them, but he couldn’t help. As hard it was to admit, they fit together - all three of them - in ways he never imagined.

He walked Jamie to the bathroom, the air strangely charged between them, and he half-expected for the door to be slammed in his face before he could follow the boy inside, but instead Jamie just stopped beside the toilet, whole body vibrating with tension.

“So. How is this going to happen?” he asked. He sounded just touch uncertain, and it made Young even more aware of how important this was. He smiled and turned the boy towards the toilet, standing close behind him until their bodies were flush together.

“Just like this,” he whispered to their little kitten’s ear as he took his cock in hand - the position familiar but still strange with another man’s dick between his fingers - and aimed.

Jamie moaned as he let go, and Young knew it wasn’t just relief.

“Hey,” the boy said quietly, leaning into him, “thank you.”

Young kissed his neck and shook the last drops off.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely LC for prompting me again!
> 
> And all my thanks to the wonderful Emma who was with me all along <3

 

Sunday morning was spent lazing around in the house, exchanging slow blowjobs and eating waffles. Young volunteered for clean-up so Richard and Jamie could stretch out in front of the tv.

Yesterday had been… mind blowing. He honestly didn’t think he would enjoy watersports that much, but if had to be honest; seeing Jamie like that, swallowing around his cock as he drank him down had him incredibly turned on.

It wasn’t something he would have liked to do all the time, but some of the time? Hell yeah.

He washed the dishes and listened to the sounds from the living room. If he was hearing it right Richard and Jamie were watching some sports, with the boy screaming at the screen. It made him smile. Richard was not actually a sports person, but he was always willing to indulge his boy. 

They both loved to see Jamie relaxed and happy.

And today was his birthday.

Damn. Jamie was so young. He was still in medical school at that age, all arrogant and ready to save the world. He had to stifle a snort at that. He learned a lot since then. Learned to cherish the moments of peace and happiness, and as much as he didn’t want to examine it from too close, there had been a lot more of them since he had been swept up with Richard and Jamie.

It felt a bit weird not to have any presents. Well, this little weekend was sort of a present that he and Richard paid for together, but he was used to giving something tangible to people for birthdays. Jamie - apparently - didn’t really like presents. Or big surprises.

Young smiled a bit for himself. That was okay, though. He was sure the boy would be happy with what they planned for tonight.

 

***

 

The game - baseball this time - was nearing it’s end when Richard excused himself to get things ready for lunch. He had reservations at a very nice restaurant. It was almost forty minutes away, so they would have to get going soon.

One of the reasons that they’d packed themselves was to surprise Jamie, and the other was that he wanted to make sure that his boy had a nice suit with him. His baby wasn’t really one for dressing up, but today was special and Richard was set on celebrating in style.

Thankfully, Young wasn’t hopeless in that regard.

Jamie appeared in the doorway just as he was finished laying out all of their suits.

“We going somewhere?”

Richard smiled, and the smiled brightened when Young came up behind their boy, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck.

“We sure are, kitten,” the doctor said. Jamie leaned back into him, looking very much like a cat begging for pets.

Richard had to chuckle at the sight.

“But first things first,” he reminded, picking up the pink cock cage from the bedside table.

Jamie visibly shivered. Young tightened his arms around him, trapping the boy against his chest.

Oh, they all knew he loved it. Knew that he had impeccable self control, and didn’t really  _ need  _ it, but the the focus here was taking his choice away, letting Jamie be as needy and wanton as he liked without having to keep himself in check.

Richard actually went down on one knee to put it on, turning the little lock and then giving a small kiss to Jamie’s caged little cock. The boy moaned. Or it might have been Young.

 

***

 

The cage was cold around his cock, reminding him of yesterday, of how it felt to just kneel there and look pretty and serve his men. It made him burn on the inside, just making the metal seem chillier.

Young’s hold tightened for a second around him as the doctor watched Richard kiss his cock. 

Jamie licked his lips.

“It’s a bit early for lunch,” he said. It was only around eleven, there was no way they already had to leave.

“Oh, I’m sure we can kill time until then,” Richard told him, standing up and kissing him, then Young over his shoulder. There was a sense of comfort in being there between them as they kissed. He felt safe, and not left out a bit.

It was a little weird. He thought - when they first started thinking about including Young - that he would be jealous. That it would hurt to see Richard pay attention to someone else. 

Thankfully, that wasn't the case at all. As sappy as it sounded, it seemed that love was really a inexhaustible resource, and whatever two of them shared, they all knew that it would come back twofold to the third.

When they broke apart Richard pulled them to the bed, tying Jamie’s hands to the headboard and hanging their suits by the wardrobe. He kissed Young again, making a show of it, and Jamie could feel how his cock wanted to get hard at the sight. They looked sexy as fuck together.

He made a little sound - not talking exactly, it didn’t feel like Richard wanted him to talk - just to get their attention.

“Coming, coming,” Young said, grinning. His eyes looked wicked and Jamie couldn’t wait to find out why.

The doctor climbed on the bed, stopping before their bodies touched and glanced back at Richard.

“Hm… What should we do with him?”

Richard rubbed his chin, like he was deep in thought, even though all of them knew he had a plan. And a plan B and C in case the first one didn’t work.

“I think we should get our baby-boy in the proper celebratory mood,” he said, joining Young on the bed, laying down by his other side.

“Show him how much we appreciate him.”

Like that was a sign they agreed on, both men leaned over him, licking at his chest, making Jamie arch of the bed. His nipples were still sore from yesterday, and even the soft touch of their tongues set them on fire.

He panted, twisting on the bed between them, but Young put a firm hand on his belly, holding him down while Richard grabbed his hair, keeping him in place.

“Fuck,” he moaned, and Young laughed, nibbling on his poor nipple before starting to  _ suck _ .

Jamie closed his eyes tight, biting his lip. Shit. His cock was straining against the cage and he didn’t think he ever wanted to get hard this bad.

Richard bit the underside of his pec and then slid lower, kissing along his ribs, sucking a hickey onto the thin skin of his hip. When his breath ghosted over his cock, Jamie was pretty sure he wouldn’t survive the day.

 

***

 

Their sweet kitten was a mess by the time they were finished with him. Young wasn’t surprised. Honestly, he had been painfully hard the whole time too, even though he wasn’t the one getting teased. 

Still, just the sight of Richard sucking on the boy’s bare, vulnerable balls was enough to get anyone hard.

Jamie was crying, his lips bitten red, skin flushed with too much stimulation and no relief. His legs were shaking around Richard’s head and he kept twitching and moaning every time Young’s mouth touched his skin.

His lips were tingling from all the kisses he’d laid on the boy’s quivering, beautiful body, but - if they didn’t have reservations - he knew he could have kept it up for days. He could never have enough of worshipping Jamie.

Finally Richard lifted his head and sat up, leaving their kitten wiggling, even though it was hard to tell if it was with relief of disappointment.

“Ah… that was excellent, but we should get going before we’re late.”

Jamie licked his lips, bright eyes going from one of them to the other.

“Wh… what?”

Young untied his hands, massaging the joints carefully.

“We have a lunch to get to, kitten,” he reminded, making the boy groan adorably.

“Can’t… can’t we just order something?” he asked, voice a bit rough from all the noises he made while they picked him apart. “Please?”

Richard tutted.

“No, darling, I’m afraid that just wouldn’t do. It’s your birthday, remember? We want to celebrate you properly.”

Young kissed Jamie before he could start to argue, swallowing his little sob. The poor boy must have been incredibly frustrated. Sure, they put him in a cage sometimes, but usually they didn’t go out of their way to rile him up right after.

Richard sent them a disapproving look, waving at their suits hanging on the closet door.

“Get going, gentleman.”

 

***

 

Richard drove on the way to the restaurant, with Jamie and Young in the backseat. It wasn’t like he was against the company, but Young had orders; to keep the birthday boy entertained.

Richard kept a careful balance of watching his lovers make out and of not getting them wrapped on a tree. It wasn’t as easy as it sounded.

When he told Young his plans for today, the doctor had been a bit reluctant. He didn’t want to torture Jamie this much, but - thanks to Richard’s amazing skills in persuasion, if he said so himself - he managed to make him see the merits.

For one, their boy actually loved the game of drawn-out foreplay, of feeling like he was cared for and cherished and under their control. On the other, they needed him desperate and at the end of his wits if they wanted this birthday to be truly remarkable.

It seemed like their plan was working splendidly. Jamie was half in Young’s lap, clawing at the lapels of his suit as their dear doctor kissed him senseless, touching the boy all over while - thankfully - being mindful of causing wrinkles.

By the time they finally arrived, Jamie could barely walk, and looked like he had a fever; his lips were cherry red, cheeks deliciously rosey, and his eyes shining with want and maybe even a few unshed tears of pure frustration.

“I hate both of you,” he said, voice trembling. It made Young look worried for a second, but then Jamie took the place between them, taking both of their arms as they made their way through the parking lot. Richard winked at the doctor over the dark curls of their clingy little boy, and the man rolled his eyes at him.

Richard always had the best plans, it was time for all of them to accept it.

 

***

 

The restaurant was lovely. Not too flashy - Richard knew he couldn’t stand that - but still classy and elegant. His lovers looked like they belonged there, both of them tall and handsome, and Jamie felt like a ragdoll between them. 

Fuck. All he wanted to do was get this over with as soon as possible, get back to the house and hopefully get to the fun part of the night.

He hoped there would be fun part at the end of this, or Richard was going to pay.

Their table was in a quiet corner booth. There were candles and even roses in a vase, which he would have found a bit too sappy if not for the fact that he was going mad with want. Even Richard’s hand on the small of his back as he guided him and the soft brush of Young’s fingers against his wrist were almost too much.

The waitress arrived right away with the menus, and didn’t even bat an eye at them, though Jamie was relatively sure it was obvious that they were together.

As soon as she left Richard put a hand on his, before he could open his menu.

“Let Daddy order for you, baby boy,” he said, voice low and going straight to his dick. Jamie swallowed. Everything was going to his cock tonight.

Young raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want to order for me, too?” he asked, with a touch of humor and Richard grinned.

“Well, since you’re offering.”

 

***

 

Young watched Richard order with amusement. Avocado salad with chilli. Oysters. Smoked salmon. Red wine and watermelon martinis. And for dessert dark chocolate cake with pomegranates.

If there were any more foods associated with aphrodisiacs, Young didn’t know them.

Jamie spent the time shifting in his seat, fidgeting with the silverware and folding his napkin this way and that. To say that he didn’t calm down when Richard started palming his thigh under the table was an understatement.

“Stop it,” he hissed, but Richard just laughed.

“Don’t be like that, darling. We just want to pamper you a bit. Isn’t that right?”

Young sighed, but slid closer, kissing the boy’s cheek. 

“That’s right, kitten… But, if it’s too much…”

To his credit, Richard didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the suggestion. As much of a control freak as the man was, he got much better at listening to reason since Young joined them. He didn’t exactly take pride in being the sensible one, but it did make him feel like he fit. Like there was actually a place for him between these two, bright men.

Jamie’s jaw twitched and he shook his head.

“I’m good.”

Richard let his thigh go and rubbed the tense line of his shoulder instead.

“It’s perfectly fine to use your safeword,” he said quietly. Young honestly didn’t even think of that. Maybe he wasn’t as well versed as the other two in all the kinky stuff, but he always imagined that if Jamie ever had use that, it would be a bedroom situation and not the middle of a restaurant.

It made him pause. Sometimes he was taken off guard by how much… how much BDSM affected their lives. Back when he was just their doctor, he thought that Mr. and Mr. Kinky were just that; a couple who enjoyed kinky stuff. But as time passed, he had to realize that it was a lot more than that, and now he was in the middle of it, too.

Maybe he should have been scared by how much he didn’t mind it.

Jamie nodded his head and gave them a shaky smile.

“I’m good, just… tone it down a bit?” 

Richard nodded, and Young gave the boy another little kiss - a chaste one - just to make sure their kitten knew that they were all about him.

Their food arrived shortly after, and they ate it with some of the tension bleeding away, leaving them chatting and joking around.

It was nice.

 

***

 

“Where do you want to ride, baby boy?” Richard asked after they were finished. He was incredibly thankfully that Young was there to point out when he drove Jamie too close to the edge. He didn’t like to admit it, but he might have been enjoying teasing their boy a bit too much.

Their doctor was amazing like that.

Jamie got up on his tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

“Back,” he said, pulling Young in behind him, making him smile. Their wicked little kitten would be the death of them.

It seemed like after given a little time to cool down, Jamie was completely fine with continuing where they left off, necking with their dear doctor in the backseat. Richard had the impression that he was even putting on a little show after he noticed him looking in the mirror. Wicked indeed.

“So,” Jamie said after he came up for air from kissing Young, “What do I have to do to get out of this cage the soonest?” he asked.

Young snorted and Richard shook his head fondly.

“I’m afraid, my darling, that there’s no way to shorten your sentence,” he said, watching as the boy pouted. Young leaned in to to lick the expression right off his mouth.

“But,” he continued, trusting them to hear him, even when otherwise occupied, “It certainly wouldn’t hurt if you showed Young just how much you appreciate him keeping you company back there.”

He pulled his eyes back to the road and had to smile when a second later he could hear a zipper open and their doctor curse vividly under his breath.

 

***

 

Young felt… wrung out by the time they finally arrived. He was pretty sure that Jamie somehow managed to suck out every last drop of his brain through his cock.

Richard ended up guiding the both of them inside, and - despite the man’s usual rigor concerning clothes and their maintenance - they actually started to throw their suits off as they went, leaving a trail from the garage to the bedroom.

It was Richard’s turn to take the boy’s mouth and Young didn’t mind it in the least. He already knew what was going to come, and he couldn’t wait. Actually, it might have been smart to have the edge taken care of in the car.

He lost the last of his clothes and got on the bed, getting the lube out, though he didn’t open it. Not yet.

Jamie was panting, his caged cock red behind the pink bars and he moaned when Richard finally pulled out the key.

“Yeah, yeah, Daddy, please!” he said, holding onto Richard’s shoulders like they were a lifeline. The man smiled as he opened the lock, all three of them silent as they heard the little click as it released.

Their kitten hissed when Richard pulled the metal away, cock getting hard so fast, that Young barely thought it possible.

“Can I? Can I…?” 

He was half-sure that Jamie didn’t even know what he was asking for, but before he could touch himself, Richard took hold of his wrists, turning him towards the bed and Young.

“Hm… Just a bit more, my darling little kitten. First you have to unwrap your present.”

Jamie might have been a bit too turned on, because he just blinked at him lying there. It made Richard tut fondly and bite the boy’s earlobe.

“You are going to fuck our lovely doctor, my dear. But you have to be a good top and get him ready first,” he explained.

The moment felt a bit charged. For all the time they’d been together so far, Jamie never fucked Young before. If he wanted to be honest, the way the boy was looking at him - so hungry - made him feel a bit vulnerable.

He wiggled his eyebrows to ease the tension, and Jamie broke out in a bright, beautiful grin.

“Is that okay?” he asked. Young nodded, the question making his nerves ease a bit. Because of course it was. They all - the three of them - loved each other, and he was perfectly fine with showing it.

Jamie climbed on the bed, slithering between his legs, his light body moving with purpose. Richard was watching him, watching as that pert little ass wiggled as he took his place and then kneeled behind their boy. Jamie shuddered when he felt the man’s body press up against his back.

“I will be guiding you, baby-boy. You will do exactly as I say.”

Jamie nodded silently, eyes burning as they ran up and down Young’s form.

“First, you will need to get him to open up for you,” Richard dictated. The boy picked up the lube, hands shaking just a little and squirted a bit too much on his fingers. He rubbed them together, making sure it was warm, and it made Young smile.

The first touch of Jamie’s fingers against his hole was a bit hesitant, so he made a conscious effort to relax, to let him in. As soon as the first digit slipped in, the boy became more confident, grinning as he started pumping into Young.

He didn’t even notice when Richard lubed his own fingers.

Jamie gasped when the man started opening him too, and Richard laid his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m going to watch you, darling, and do exactly as you do,” he said, making both Jamie and Young shiver. They loved when his voice got like that.

Jamie was careful after that, then grew bolder, fingering Young the way he wanted to be fingered, and from the noises they made simultaneously, he knew that Richard was keeping his promise and mirroring everything to the t.

It was… a very intimate look into Jamie’s brain, into how he wanted to be pleased for both him and Richard, and made Young feel like they were the ones actually getting a gift.

When the boy finally pulled his fingers back Richard did too. And Young watched with something close to amusement as they lubed up. 

He was feeling nice and relaxed and… ready. He wanted Jamie in him, and he wanted him now. Their kitten looked a bit hesitant again, cock lined up and cheeks flushed. When their eyes met Young couldn’t stop himself from reaching up for him and pulling him in for a long kiss.

“You ready?” he asked against the boy’s lips. He nodded, taking a deep breath as he pushed inside, slow and gentle, eyes screwed shut and moaning when Richard entered him at the same pace.

Everything stopped for a second when he was all the way in. Young wanted him to move, but knew that the boy had to adjust for both the grip of his hole, and Richard’s fat cock in his ass, so he let him be, stroking his shoulders and peppering kisses on his face.

“Fuck,” Jamie said brokenly and then pulled back a bit, the sweet drag of his dick making Young’s insides sing. He was slimmer than Richard, his body different - sharper - above him, but Young had to realize that he loved the feeling of it just as much.

Richard kissed Jamie’s shoulder, leaving his lips on his skin for a moment.

“Take your time, baby kitten, just do what you want to.”

Jamie moaned, and his hips jerked into motion. It was a bit erratic at first - little jabs and long pushes - as the boy tried to make sense of the pleasure he was experiencing from both ends, but then he grew steady, finding his own rhythm. It was fast. A bit shallow. So, so different from how Richard fucked them usually, but just as good.

Even with the blowjob in the car it didn’t take long for Young to be just holding on, hoping that he won’t come way too soon.

“I’m… I’m close,” Jamie breathed, face slack with pleasure, eyes closed. He was beautiful.

Richard kissed the nape of his neck and reached around him, taking Young’s cock in his hand.

“Whenever you’re ready, darling,” he said.

Jamie bit his lip and threw his head back, and just like that, Young could feel him shudder, his cock jerking in his hole.

Richard’s fingers danced over his dick, jerking him hard and fast, and he was coming too, just as the man stilled and spilled inside Jamie.

They fell into a heap on the bed, sweaty and tired, and as satisfied as they’d ever been.

He had no idea who was holding who, who’s hand was petting him, who he was caressing. He wasn’t sure it mattered.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Richard said.

“Happy birthday,” Young echoed him, closing his eyes.

“Thank you,” Jamie said, and if he was sounding a bit choked, there was no reason to point it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my eternal thanks to both LC and Emma for making this happen! <3

**** It all went to shit on a Wednesday.

Jamie was actually enjoying himself. His hole was getting a very nice work through with some amazing sextoys - handled expertly by Richard - while Young played with his nipples, sucking on them and biting down always  _ just  _ right. 

And it was about to get a lot better; Richard bought a new toy - a  _ big  _ one - and they wanted to try it out, to see how much Jamie could take. He wanted to take it all. Every last inch.

And that was why he asked to go to the bathroom just before the main event. Okay, it was a bit unusual, because he was hard and most people couldn’t piss with an erection, but his men just nodded, Young making some smart remark about how he should have gone before, and that he was killing the magic, even though his eyes were twinkling.

Jamie gave them a grin as he got off the bed, hoping that it didn’t show how nervous he was. Honestly, he had no reason to be, because really… this was nothing. All he wanted was to… to look like those guys in quality porn; their asses gaping so pretty, round and open and… yeah. He wanted that. He wanted to know how it felt, he wanted to show Richard and Young that he could do it, that he could take whatever they had to give. Maybe prove it to himself too.

So. He sneaked in a popper and hid it in the bathroom last night. It wasn’t anything serious, just something to help him get all relaxed and soft.

It was cherry flavored - or more like scented - and he screwed off the cap while he flushed the toilet, for some reason paranoid that they would hear him opening it.

It didn’t smell like cherries at all, it smelled like chemicals and artificial fruit syrup and made him so lightheaded that he had to grab the sink to stay on his feet.

Fuck. He never tried it before, but he wasn’t sure that it should be feeling quite like… like this. Yeah, it seemed like all of his muscles turned into jelly, but at the same time his vision got blurry and there was a dull headache building in his skull. 

Jamie took a few deep breaths, trying to get the smell out of his nose, but it wasn’t going anywhere. Thankfully a couple of seconds were enough to make him feel like he could go back without falling on his face. He instinctively reached back, searching out his hole. He knew that he had to be stretched from all the playing from before, but his breath stuck in his chest at the feeling of the… complete lack of resistance.

Damn. He could take anything like that, he was pretty sure. Just the thought of it was enough to get his cock twitch and he walked back to the bedroom on somewhat unsteady legs.

He was sure that he was nailing it, right until he wobbled - just a bit - before the bed, and that was enough to have Young standing in front of him cupping his face and staring into his eyes with almost scary focus.

“Hey,” he said, trying to… talk himself out of the trouble he was getting into? He wasn’t sure, his head hurt.

“What the  _ hell  _ did you take?” Young asked him, voice colder than he ever heard. Maybe that was the reason why his knees gave out. Maybe not.

 

***

 

Richard didn’t really know what to do… This was not something that he had a plan for; Jamie smuggling in drugs for… for some reason. He never imagined that this would be a problem in a million years.

The boy was all tucked into bed, he admitted to a pretty bad headache, and Young took his vitals - three times - after he found the small brown bottle under the bathroom sink. The doctor had been professional. Frighteningly professional, if he wanted to be honest. Even Jamie noticed, despite how dazed he was, but any attempt at banter had been shot down mercilessly by Young.

It was a wholly unfamiliar feeling, but Richard was actually out of his depth.

Oh, he knew what was in the bottle - he’d been in this scene before Jamie even knew what was the difference between boys and girls - a popper. He was just… baffled. Both by why Jamie felt like he needed it, and why he decided to keep it secret. It didn’t sit right with him.

Young was looking at the bottle intently, reading the tiny script on the side, looking more thunderous with every second. They were standing by the door, and Richard had half a mind to leave the room, because they probably had to talk, but he didn’t want to leave Jamie alone.

“Listen,” he started, not really knowing what to say. Not like Young let him finish.

“This… Fuck it, Richard, this has… damn it. Was he out of his mind?” the doctor hissed, his dark eyes still narrowed at the bottle. Richard had to admit that he was glad Young wasn’t pinning that glare on him.

Yeah, that was the real question. Why?

“I think it’s…” it was stupid, but he had an idea of what might have happened. And the more he thought about it, the more it rang true. “It must be some kind of rebellion,” he said.

Yeah, that sounded right. Jamie had been… needy in the last few weeks, and a bit jittery. He watched a ton of porn - not entirely surprising - and sometimes had this look in his eyes that made Richard pause, though he couldn’t put a finger on it.

Young wasn’t satisfied.

“Rebellion!?” he sounded incredulous, and Richard glanced at the bed, because maybe this wasn’t something their boy needed to hear right now. But Jamie haven’t moved an inch under the blankets, and he hoped that he’d fallen asleep. 

“I know you two like that whole... daddy-kink thing, but he is not a kid and you are not his father,” Young hissed, and Richard had to concede the truth of that. He still didn’t expect the next part.

“I just…” their doctor seemed to be lost for words, suddenly looking absolutely defeated and exhausted. “I thought we are equ-” he shook his head. “I thought we are  _ supposed  _ to be equals in this relationship, Richard. And that should come with trust, okay?”

Richard felt his throat tighten. Yeah, that was completely true.

“Listen,” he said, trying to pull Young back towards the bed. “We will have a good night's rest, and then tomorrow…”

But the doctor ducked out from under his arm, carefully not looking at the bed at all.

“I can’t. I can’t do this tonight,” he said quietly. “I will just take the guest room.”

He disappeared before Richard could try to convince him otherwise. Not like he thought it would have been successful.

 

***

 

Young lay awake that night for a long time. At first he had been seething, because the whole thing was so… irresponsible. And it hurt. No matter how much they reassured him that they wanted his company, he knew that before everything - before they got to know each-other - they just wanted someone with medical knowledge to watch their back while they did the kinky shit.

So then, why would Jamie do something like this? If he’d just asked, Young would have told him what a bad idea it was, how many risks were involved…

Maybe that was it. Jamie probably knew all that; that he would get shot down and he didn’t want it. He wanted to take… a risk? But the question remained: why? 

He needed answers, and he would get them.

 

***

 

Jamie stayed in bed for a long time in the morning. His headache was completely gone - whatever ill effects the popper had vanished already, but.

But he knew today was one of those rare occasions when they could have breakfast together, despite it being a workday. He wasn’t sure he could face them.

Richard slept with him at least, though he had been silent and didn’t pull him close like usual, and even the few inches of space between them felt like a mile of barren landscape. And Young didn’t come to bed at all. The thought of what it might mean made him terrified. He didn’t want to go out there only to be told that it was over.

Maybe Richard and Young would decide that they were better without him. Maybe Richard would stay… 

This wasn’t what he wanted. He just… he just wanted to stretch his limits a bit.

“Darling,” Richard said from the door, startling him out of his thoughts, “Come and eat, Young has to go soon,” he said. His voice wasn’t quite right.

Jamie swallowed. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t do anything that bad, okay? Poppers were completely safe…

Richard’s shadow disappeared and Jamie got up reluctantly. Whatever would happen, he couldn’t just hide under the blankets until it was all over. 

Young was already up, eating eggs - sunny side up - and looking all sleep rumpled. 

“Hey,” Jamie said, stopping uncertainly. It was stupid. He shouldn’t feel like an intruder in his own home.

Richard made him pancakes - his favorite. It should have made him happy, but once in his life he had no idea if it was to get him in a better mood, or to soften whatever blow was coming.

After a second of hesitation he sat, because fuck it.

“Are you going to leave?” he asked, shocked by how angry he sounded. Young looked up him, surprised and obviously taken off guard, and for some reason it filled him with a little hope.

“What? No,” the man rubbed a hand over his face. Jamie was aware of Richard standing by the stove, looking at them with tension in his spine. That had to mean they haven’t decided anything without him.

“I’m just…” Young sighed, and it broke Jamie’s heart a little. He still didn’t believe he did something that bad, but he never wanted to hear a sound filled with so much defeat from their doctor.

“Unless yesterday was your backhanded way of telling me that my  _ services  _ aren’t needed anymore, I’m not going anywhere,” he said finally.

What.

“What? I… That was not… Look…” he didn’t even know what he wanted to say, he just. He just wanted this to go away. 

Young shook his head, standing. It was getting late for him.

“We will talk tonight, okay? I think we could all use some time to think this over.”

Jamie looked down at his pancakes, not feeling hungry anymore. Maybe Young did want to break up with them. Or him at least.

The doctor disappeared into the bedroom, coming out a moment later dressed for work. Jamie never understood how he could get ready so fast in the mornings. He expected him to leave without so much as a goodbye, but he came back to the kitchen, kissing Richard silently. 

He leaned down and kissed Jamie’s hair, like he did every day when they ate breakfast together.

“Love you,” he said, barely loud enough to hear, but still enough to make Jamie sigh in relief.

“I love you too,” he said after him, but by then Young was out the door.

 

***

 

Richard was the first one home. It was sort of surprising, because he originally had a lot planned for the afternoon, but - and he wouldn’t admit it for the world - his secretary threw him out of the office.

Not like he didn’t deserve it; he’d been distracted and preoccupied and pretty much useless. Thankfully his staff was excellent enough that they could manage without him, but he was still annoyed with himself.

So he was home early, before any of his lovers, and he did what he did best: cooked. Well, he liked to think that he did other things just as well - considering that he was keeping two gorgeous men satisfied - but he could always fall back on his art in the kitchen when things got rough. And it felt like they were about to be.

He could understand Young, in fact, he too felt disappointed by Jamie’s actions, but on the other hand, he couldn’t help thinking about what went wrong, and if he - or they - had any part in it.

Jamie had been different lately. Pushy. It had to be a sign of something, but they would really need to talk to find out what exactly was going on. He could do that.

And he would be damned if he allowed his family to fall apart over anything.

 

***

 

Young was the last to arrive and as soon as he stepped through the door he could smell that Richard - apparently - had been just as anxious as he was about this talk.

Richard, for all his big words, was a stress cooker. 

Jamie couldn’t have came home much before him, because he was just coming out of the bedroom, changing his work clothes to something a lot more comfortable. Young still felt a spark of anger when he saw the boy, but he knew that it was directed more at himself than at Jamie. He must have done something wrong - all of them, maybe - to break the trust between them.

To his credit, Richard didn’t even try to make them eat the four course meal he made and instead brought a platter of small sandwiches to the living room. They all took their usual places - Jamie in the middle with the two of them on his sides - and then there was a few seconds of awkward silence. If anything, that was the scariest thing of all.

“Alright,” Richard said, and Young recognized the ‘dom’ voice by now. “Jamie, I need you to start talking, darling.”

The boy huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, not looking at either of them and in that moment he really did look like a petulant teenager. 

“It’s… Listen, I feel like you’re making this into a bigger deal than it has to be, okay? It’s not like I tried to take heroin or something…”

Young was already opening his mouth, because damn it, the little shit had no idea what he was talking about, but Richard held up a hand.

“I’m not saying you were, baby, but this is still something we have to talk about. You know that, my boy.”

Jamie nodded reluctantly.

“Good. Why did you do it? Why didn’t you come to us? There is something that you’re not telling me, and I thought that we’re not the kind of people who do that, not anymore,” Richard told him quietly. 

Young felt like he was talking about something that happened before him, but for once it didn’t feel like he was being left out. He’d been told that the start of Jamie and Richard’s relationship had been quite… turbulent at the beginning, and he was not the kind of asshole who would tear open old wounds just to get some details.

Jamie leaned forward, hiding his face in his palms. His spine was showing even through his shirt, and Young wondered when he got back to being so thin. He thought they managed to put a few pounds on him…

“It’s. I... I want more,” he admitted finally, making Richard’s eyebrows climb his forehead.

“More what, baby kitten?” 

Jamie’s leg started to jiggle.

“I don’t know, alright? I bought that thing because I wanted… more. To… have something  _ more _ . I mean, we did a lot of things, but you know. There are all those videos with those pretty gapes and we never did that… I just. Lately I’ve been feeling like there are a lot of things we haven’t done, okay?”

He sounded… distressed. And Young knew that Richard was trying to keep his distance, because he was the expert on all the kinky shit and he needed his head clear, but that didn’t apply to him.

Jamie started shaking as soon as Young put a hand on his back, rubbing along his spine; slow and comforting. It seemed like Richard needed a bit of time to mull on that, so he took over.

“Okay. That makes sense. Sort of,” he said, because nobody said he was smooth, “But… Jamie, those things are dangerous. You could have been hurt, and this is why I’m here, isn’t it? To ask before you administer half-legal drugs to yourself,” he said. He wasn’t even angry anymore, because this was obviously about more than he could completely comprehend, but he was still a doctor.

Jamie sniffed.

“I watched hundreds of videos where they used that stuff! Nothing bad ever happened - I must be allergic or something,” he said, and Young wanted to slap him. Or himself.

“Yeah,  _ right _ . Kitten, the times when things go wrong don’t end up as hot videos on the internet. They end up in the ER with internal bleeding, permanent eye damage or fatal heart failure. Occasionally all three, but the last one makes the first two kind of moot.”

That made the boy look up. He was pale, his lower lip bitten red, and Young couldn’t understand how he didn’t notice that Jamie had been so stressed. He looked at Young with wide eyes - making it clear that he didn’t do his research. 

“I… I’m sorry,” he said, looking like he was a second away from crying, and he couldn’t allow that to happen. Young pulled him close, letting the boy bury his face in his chest. They would get through this, whatever it was.

“Just… please  _ never  _ do that again.”

 

***

 

Jamie nodded his head. Looking back, it had been so stupid. 

“I won’t,” he said. Richard still haven’t said a word and it was freaking him out…

“Baby boy,” the man said, like he could hear his thoughts. “There is a list locked away in the last drawer of my desk. Do we need to talk about it?”

Jamie felt himself still. He didn’t even dare to breath. Yeah, their list. Richard made him write it when they… Back when they got together. Well, not right away, but after they realized that they wanted to do more than most couples. 

He didn’t know how Richard knew it, the man was amazing like that - reading Jamie like he was an open book, even when he didn’t want to be. Or maybe especially then.

“Jamie?”

He clung to Young tighter. Hiding.

Richard shifted closer and put his hand on the back of his neck, not doing anything, just squeezing down a bit, letting him feel the weight of it, the safety it promised.

“You need to tell me these things, you promised,” he said, and yeah, wasn’t that just it?

Because back then - when he’d been so close to ending up as a cautionary tale - Richard wouldn’t leave him alone until he wrote down every single thing he wasn’t willing to do. In the end, Jamie stormed into his office one night, slapped the list down in front of him and told him that this was it. These were the demarcation lines and they couldn’t be crossed.

Except.

“Care to enlighten me?” Young said suddenly, obviously not getting what they were talking about.

Jamie could practically feel Richard getting ready explain, but he had to do it himself. He owed it to Young. As an apology.

He pulled away from the doctor, dislodging Richard’s hand even though it left him feeling twitchy and unsettled. 

“It’s the things I don’t do. Ever.” 

Young raised an eyebrow.

“There are things you two don’t do?” 

Jamie wasn’t sure if he was joking or not and that simple fact made him smile a little.

“Yeah. Like, blood play. Or permanent body modification.”

Young nodded, glancing at Richard. Jamie didn’t. He could feel the weight of the man’s gaze, and even that was almost more than he could take.

“Oookay. So if I’m getting this right, Richard thinks some of those things changed? Isn’t that something you two should have talked about?” he asked, and it sounded so simple that Jamie had to laugh. It sounded a bit wet and hysteric.

“Yeah… Except.”

Richard leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck where his palm rested a moment ago, he wasn’t one to be ignored.

“ _ Except _ I think you thought it would mean that you’re giving up your agency,” he said.

The bastard always had to know everything.

Young frowned.

“Oh. Well, okay, I admit I’m not that into this stuff as the two of you, but just because some of the stuff you once were against… shifted, doesn’t mean everything has to, right?” 

He gave Jamie an encouraging smile.

“Believe it or not, when I started med school I fainted when my class had to observe our first autopsy.”

Jamie blinked at him and then grinned, because he couldn’t help imagining a cute, younger Young swooning like a damsel.

“He’s right, baby kitten. You know I would… that  _ we  _ would never do anything to hurt you, right? Not in ways you don’t want us to… So, tell me. Tell me what you need.”

Jamie closed his eyes. Other than the nagging feeling of ‘more’ he didn’t really think about it, only in vague fantasies, but being here - between the men he loved - he thought he was strong enough to face his own desires.

“I want… I need to not be in control. At all,” he said, voice trembling. “I mean everything… eating, sleeping, my… my body functions… all of that. I just. I want to be  _ yours _ . Completely.”

With his eyes screwed shut, he couldn’t see Young leaning in to kiss him, but he still melted into it, body trembling.

Richard pressed up close to his back, and pinned between them, with their hands gentle on him and their mouths soft on his skin he thought that maybe… maybe they will be okay.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for LC for the commission :D  
> And of course, all my gratitude to Emma, who is my angel basically.

 

Jamie fell into bed right after dinner that day. He wasn’t proud of it, but emotional exhaustion was a thing, apparently. He couldn’t fall asleep right away, listening to Richard and Young’s murmured conversation in the living room.

It had been an experience; laying himself so bare. A part of him still bristled at the thought of what he did, of showing all his cards like that.

But at the same time, he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t been happy lately.

No.

No, that was not exactly true. He loved Richard and he loved Young, and he was happy with them. He wasn’t  _ satisfied _ . Yeah, that was it.

Whatever rift cracked open between them when he was caught with the popper, it was long in preparation, like… like a sinkhole that had been in the making for eternity. And admitting what he wanted was the first step of making it right again. It had to be.

He still startled awake in the middle of the night once, his dream a jumble of loss and loneliness, but it only took a second for his heart to calm, because both his lovers were with him. Richard was snoring, making Jamie smile; the guy was always adamant that he  _ never  _ did that. Young had his mouth open, face smooth and youthful. His fingers were twitching on the pillow like he was stitching up a wound - working even when he was asleep.

Yeah. Yeah, they would make it right.

 

***

 

Young was just finishing with his breakfast when Jamie stumbled into the kitchen, looking sleep-ruffled and confused about why they were still home, and why he had missed his alarm.

It was almost funny to watch the way the wheels turned in the boy’s head and he slowly remembered that they agreed to all take a sick day to have a bit of time for themselves.

“Oh,” Jamie said blinking, just as Richard came back to the kitchen, putting an unassuming brown box on the counter.

“Good morning, Jamie. Eat your breakfast, we have a lot to talk about,” he said, serving the boy his scrambled eggs and topping Young’s coffee.

Jamie did as he was told; now that he was more awake he looked a bit subdued. Not as bad as yesterday, but probably still feeling a bit lost in all of this mess.

He wasn’t alone in that. Even after spending most of last night talking things over with Richard, Young wasn’t a hundred percent sure about this. Yeah, he did enjoy the kinky things they did - however reluctant he was to admit it - but this was taking it to a whole new level. 

It made him a bit uncomfortable, and if he wanted to be honest, that was what made him decide to try it. He couldn’t help thinking that maybe Jamie’s lapse of judgement had a bit to do with his own reluctance to fully support his lovers in their… lifestyle.

He couldn’t halfass this thing anymore. If he wanted them to work out, he had to accept that he was a part of their life - and that meant every single aspect of it.

 

***

 

Richard watched his lovers eat. He wouldn’t have admitted it for the world, but he found that to be incredibly calming; watching the proof that he was taking care of them. It probably wasn’t healthy, but healthy was overrated.

After Jamie was done with his eggs too, he pulled out the third chair and sat down, putting a legal pad in front of himself. His boy looked at it suspiciously, despite it being blank.

“What are we doing?” Jamie asked, eyes glancing between the two of them. Dear, sweet Young took the hand he had clenched on the table. Richard knew that the doctor was still a bit mad, but seeing him be so… instinctively tactile made him cheer on the inside.

“Well, Young and I have been talking about your punishment,” he said, catching the boy’s gaze. 

Jamie didn’t exactly pale, but there was a sudden, unmistakable tension in his face. Richard knew that even though their boy liked to play with being  _ bad _ , he didn’t actually like the implication of punishments; that he did something that made them angry.

“And?” the boy asked after a second of hesitation.

“And, we have came up with a plan. Today, we are going to confirm everything with you, and when the details are hammered out, we are going to start immediately,” Richard told him. He knew that he was being a bit too cold; sparing the smiles and the usual banter, but this was important, and Jamie had to understand that.

“I… Okay.”

“Good. First we will tell you the plan. I expect you not to interrupt. You will have your chance to voice any concerns you have after we’re finished. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Jamie said, biting his lip. His eyes were wide, but Richard didn’t miss the fact that there was anticipation there too. Maybe he had been going soft on his boy for a bit too long.

“Excellent. You will have a month long punishment. That means thirty days exactly. If for any reason we have to take a break, we will continue where we stopped.” Richard told him. Jamie shifted in his seat, all his attention on him, but he’d turned his hand palm up - clutching at Young’s fingers.

“During your punishment you will be expected to be home any time you are not working. There are two exceptions to this; meeting your mom and your friends, which will be considered work. But even then, you will be required to give an exact time frame and place where you will be. You will also have to check in with me or Young every hour with calls or texts. There will be no drinking allowed, and any food or beverage you will have will be confirmed with us before you order.”

Jamie’s breath hitched, his nostrils flaring a little. Richard wasn’t sure if it was due to his natural defiance, or because they’ve never went this far with control before. In any case, it wasn’t yet the boy’s turn to say his piece, so he continued.

“At work, you will not be allowed to do overtime during your punishment,” he said, and could see Jamie itching to open his mouth to protest, but Young squeezed his hand just in time. Good. He needed to relearn what it meant to be disciplined.

“During lunch, you will have to skype with either me or Young so we can check what you are eating. I will make you snacks every morning, and other than that you will not be allowed to eat or drink anything without permission. After you come home, you will undress, and stay naked for the rest of the day.”

He actually couldn’t wait for this part. Jamie was always a bit reluctant to give up much of his free time. Sure, they had sessions, or even longer periods for playing - like their weekend on Jamie’s birthday - but he never had control over the boy’s every waking second.

“We are expecting complete obedience from you. You will be required to perform whatever tasks we see fit and you will not be allowed - under any circumstances - to be alone… You will not be allowed to come during the first week, and after that, you will only reach orgasm with your ass. Naturally, you will be in chastity.” Richard tapped the end of his pen against the pad in front of him. Trying to make sure that he was getting everything.

“What we are going to work on in the next month is your ass. We are going to stretch you in a  _ safe _ , gradual way. The aim is for you to be able to take a fist with little to no preparation, and to take a double fisting with some work by the end of the month. You will be wearing sex toys, even in public, but we will make sure that it won’t obvious.”

Jamie swallowed. His pupils were dilated and his pretty face flushed bright. Richard couldn’t remember ever seeing him this beautiful. He looked over to Young, who was watching their boy with a besotted expression that Richard could fully sympathize with.

“I will let Young tell you the rest. No interruptions.”

Jamie nodded his head, the corner of his lips twitching as their doctor cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

So far so good.

 

***

 

Young still wasn’t sure if this was all okay, he thought he wouldn’t be certain until Jamie gave them his consent, because he would rather die than force anything on him.

Not like this was that different from what they were doing before, but it was much, much more intense. He just… couldn’t imagine how anyone would want to give up this level of control. 

Then he remembered how Jamie looked last night; how scared he was to admit what he wanted, and knew that he had to go through with it. If there was any problem with the details, they would solve it, but he had to trust Jamie and Richard to know how far was too far.

“Alright. Okay… As far as personal hygiene goes, I will give you cleaning enemas in the morning. When you are home, you will - as Richard said - not be allowed to be alone, and that means the bathroom, too.”

He glanced at Richard for confirmation, and the man nodded for him to keep going. Young’s eyes wandered over to the brown box on the counter - thank you, overnight shipping - and swallowed. He tried not to acknowledge how much he liked the idea of Jamie wearing  _ that _ . For a month.

“Your cockcage will have an urethra insert that has a stopper, and you will only be able to relieve yourself if it’s released… As you won’t be allowed to touch it at all one of us will have to do it for you.”

Jamie’s fingers twitched in his hand, and he squeezed them for reassurance, even though he had no idea if he was trying to reassure the boy or himself.

“Also, we would like to try out something new. I will be bringing home some hormone shots that you will get every day,” he said. 

For the first time, Jamie looked a bit pale, and Young could remember how much he hated getting shots when he’d just been his patient and not his lover.

“Richard… I mean,  _ we  _ would like to see if we can make you lactate,” Young explained, his throat feeling a bit dry. Sure it wouldn’t be permanent, but somehow he found the prospect of Jamie’s pretty, pink nipples swollen with milk incredibly arousing.

The boy flushed. Young didn’t know if it was a good or bad sign.

“And, um. I think that’s it…” It ended up being almost a question. Shit, he’d never done anything like this before - setting the rules like that. He looked at Richard for help, shivering when he felt the man’s hand on his thigh under the table.

“Yes, that’s about it.  _ Now  _ is your turn to say your piece Jamie.”

 

***

 

Jamie closed his eyes for a second, trying to center himself. He couldn’t believe it. Yeah, he was being punished and maybe - maybe - he did deserve it for what he put his lovers through, but at the same time… at the same time they were giving him everything he wanted.

Was it a bit sudden? Yeah. Was it a bit too much? Yes, yes it was. But he didn’t know if he could do it any other way; without being put on the spot and told that this was it, this is what was waiting for him.

He looked at them, trying to… he didn’t even know. Gauge their feelings? Richard was unreadable, as always when he was in his own, dominant headspace. Jamie could faintly remember that it had been disconcerting at the beginning, before they learned everything there was to know about each-other, but now it was almost comforting. He trusted that Richard would never let anything bad happen to him when he was so focused on him.

Young was a whole other matter. Jamie could see how uncertain he was. Completely out of his comfort zone, but still trying. For them. For  _ him _ . 

And wasn’t that all that mattered?

There were still questions, though.

“I have articles I have to read? I don’t want to fall out of the loop at work… I would need at least an hour to read them a day,” he said hesitantly. He didn’t know how Richard would react. Even after all this time he still felt a slight… wariness. Like Richard would just tell him one day that what he was doing wasn’t important.

“You are not going to get an hour to yourself,” Richard told him, making Jamie freeze. Young probably had no idea what a delicate thing this was, but he had excellent instincts and squeezed Jamie’s hand anyway.

“Either Young or I will read for you every day, if that’s what it takes,” the man continued, letting him breath again. Okay. Okay, he could live with that. 

He watched as Richard jotted it down to his legal pad. It was good to see him so serious about this, that his requests were taken into account. When Richard finished, he looked him the eyes.

“But I would like you to understand something, Jamie... You have to look at things this way for the time being: private time is a privilege that you’ve  _ lost _ . And until you have gained our trust back by the end of the month, you are not getting any of it back. Understood?”

Jamie nodded. Something in him was trembling. It might have been dread, it might have been excitement. He wasn’t sure it mattered. 

But there was one more thing.

He turned to Young, heart settling immediately when he noticed those warm, dark eyes on him. 

“The… the lactation stuff. That’s not permanent, right?”

Young smiled tentatively, his thumb stroking over Jamie’s knuckles.

“No it’s not. Whatever we end up doing in the next month will reverse after a few weeks once we ease up,” he said.

_ Whatever we end up doing… _ That wording was interesting, it got Jamie curious, but he was sure he would find out sooner or later.

“Alright. I accept my punishment.”

 

***

 

Richard nodded his head, trying not to acknowledge the way Young released the breath he’d been holding. The work was only now starting.

“Good. Your punishment is starting right now. For the next month I expect you to use the stoplight system for safewords. We will be doing regular color checks;  _ green  _ is all good,  _ yellow  _ is slow down, let’s talk about this, and  _ red  _ is stop immediately. Other than safewording or replying to direct questions you are not allowed to talk.”

Jamie knew all about the colors of course, and probably Young did too, but he wanted to make sure. It was his responsibility to keep all of them safe.

The boy licked his lips and nodded. Richard knew it would be hard for him, but - for now at least - he didn’t want to see any of Jamie’s usual attitude. This was a punishment after all.

“I want you to go to the bedroom and undress. Put your clothes away in the closet and come back naked,” he ordered. Jamie got up, letting go of Young’s hand a bit reluctantly, and scurried out of the kitchen. His body was tense, but Richard knew enough to know that it was at least part anticipation.

Their doctor sighed.

“It will be okay, right?” he asked quietly. Richard gave him a smile and leaned over to smack a quick kiss to his mouth.

“It will be, just follow my lead. If you have objections or questions about anything - unless it’s an immediate medical concern - we will talk about it, but not in front of Jamie, alright? He needs us to be united front.”

Jamie came back a minute later, eyes downcast, stopping by the table with his hands behind his back. The easy submission of his posture was like sunlight after days of rain.

Richard got up, opening the box with a knife and taking out the carefully packed metal parts.

“This will be your chastity for the next month,” he said, showing it to Jamie, who’s breathing immediately quickened.

“Yellow,” he said. Richard expected it, was happy about it really. Their boy had to get back to the habit of playing by the rules.

“Okay, boy. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“That’s… that’s way too small,” Jamie stuttered out, glancing at Young for his opinion. The doctor stood up, taking the pieces of the cage from Richard.

“It looks small, and it will be extremely uncomfortable at first, but it should fit you,” he said, voice soft, like he was talking to a panicky patient. It always amazed Richard, because Young didn’t seem to have any idea what an amazing, gentle dom he would make.  _ Will  _ make, with a bit of encouragement.

“I’ve read up on it, and it should be safe to wear it for extended periods… I’m not gonna lie, it will most likely cause some shrinkage,” he said, holding his hand up when Jamie opened his mouth to argue. “But that should only be temporary. A few weeks after it’s off you should be back to normal.”

Jamie closed his mouth, but still looked unsure, making the doctor put his hand on his naked, boney shoulder.

“Hey, it’s safe, I promise. And if at any point you feel unusual numbness or sudden pain, you tell me and we will figure it out.”

It took a long moment, but finally Jamie nodded his understanding. His eyes looked a bit wet.

“Good. No more talking. Young, please get a towel on the couch. We need to get a bit more comfortable to get it on,” Richard said.

The doctor gave one more squeeze to Jamie’s shoulder and disappeared, leaving them alone in the kitchen. He picked up the attachments that came with the cockcage; an array of sounds and tubes, and an curled metal rod with a fat ball at the end that would be in his ass.

“These will keep you nice and open on both ends. We won’t be concentrating too much on your urethra, but I do expect to get the thickest catheter in by the end of the month.”

Jamie shifted from foot to foot. He could see that the boy was getting nervous. It was only natural; this was a big thing, and it would require a lot of adjustments from all of them. And from Jamie the most.

“Come on,” he said picking everything up. 

Young put a folded, fluffy towel over the middle of the couch, and was already waiting for them.

“Would you give Jamie an enema? He will be filled up all day,” Richard said, not acknowledging the boy’s shiver.

“Sure thing,” Young said, leading Jamie to the bathroom.

He was left standing there, mind whirring with all the things they had to do. It would be a long month.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
